


Law of Contagion [Performative Magics Part 3]

by LateOctoberSkies



Series: Performative Magics [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Character Death In Dream, Conflict Resolution, Dream Demon, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Dress Up, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Touching, F/M, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reverse Harem, Sleep, Slow Burn, Tea Parties, harem route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateOctoberSkies/pseuds/LateOctoberSkies
Summary: This is Part 3 of my fic centering around my MC/OC, Luna. This is still based between chapters 18 and 19 in the game, filling in the time-skip. You will need to have read Parts 1 and 2 to get what is happening here. I am keeping things as canon-compliant as possible. I will flag specific spoiler warnings and trigger warnings at the start of each chapter. Chapter 2 in particular will feature graphic descriptions of violence in a dream. There will be fluff, angst, religious criticism, and discussions of sex and sexuality.I don't have a beta reader, so I will do my best to catch any spelling/grammar issues. Please feel free to comment and give feedback, I enjoy reading comments.1. A Gentledemons' Agreement2. Dream Diving3. Once Asleep, Now Awake4. Love and Possession5. Sympathy for the Devil (in progress)6. Tea and Tyranny (TBC)7. A night in the Demon Lord's Castle (TBC)Posting weekly on Fridays - Mondays.[Update: 09/02/2021 I'm taking a breif break to re-read Season 1 and I hope to have something ready to post by the end of February. ]
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Performative Magics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893334
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. A Gentledemons' Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lords of Sin discuss the particulars of sharing Luna's affections, and have a follow-up discussion with Luna the next day.
> 
> Content Warning: Polyamorous Negotiations.
> 
> Author's note: I've never been in a Poly relationship, so I hope I am being respectful in my depiction. I tried to do my research and watch videos on YouTube from the perspective of poly-amorous people.

The Seven Lords of Sin occupied the private office belonging to the eldest lord. When they had all filed into the room, Leviathan closed the door behind him and leaned against the door. The Avatar of Envy did not appreciate being dragged into this discussion, for as covetous as he was of Luna’s affections, he did not see her ever agreeing to physical intimacy with him in the first place. He wasn’t even entirely sure he was able to engage in acts of love with his human master, even if she commanded him to; and he was glad that she was not the type to demand anything of any of them.

“I, for one, don’t see what the rest of you are worried about. If we all want her, then it is clear we’re going to have to learn to share… That’s not so hard is it? My lovers share me all the time without complaint.” Asmodeus hummed happily, crossing one leg over the other and relaxing into his chair.

“Could I just skip this cut scene and go back to my room?” Leviathan grumbled.

“No way… If I have to sit here and listen to them hotly debate polyamory, you have to too.” Asmodeus frowned and folded his arms across his chest, taking on the air an impatient toddler.

“You say you don’t mind sharing, Asmo, but need I remind you what happened when both you and Mammon were seeing Nimueh at the same time?” Satan rolled his eyes.

“You spent weeks arguing over who was her main-man only for her to dump you both for a fling with an incubus,” Lucifer scoffed.

“Oy… That was different…” Mammon crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into the wall.

“Was it?” Belphegor sneered in a lazy drawl.

“The only difference is now seven of us are vying for the affection of a single person, and this time it’s a human… Six if you discount Levi…” Satan nodded thoughtfully.

“H-hey! Why am I being counted out?” Leviathan growled at Satan.

“We all know you can’t bring yourself to touch her, let alone make love… You poor thing.” Asmodeus turned to pout at Levi. “Would you like your little brother to teach you how?” He batted his eyes at Levi, who blushed and made an angry expression.

“I can do my own research, thank you!” Levi huffed.

“Not by all those pervert games you play,” Mammon grumbled.

“Levi does raise a valid point,” Satan noted. “When was the last time any of us was intimate with a human? It would be pertinent for us all to do thorough research.”

Asmodeus perked up and waved his hand. “Oh! Just last week Solomon and I—”

“Sorry, I meant to caveat that statement to highlight the fact that Luna does not have magic of her own. We could very well end up hurting her if things went too far.” Satan folded his arms and held his chin in thought.

“We simply _must_ discuss the intricacies of how we even begin to make love to a magic-less human… It’s all so deliciously delicate!” Asmodeus fanned himself with his hand, indicating how steamy he imagined this debate would get.

“Her concerns are more about us fighting over her. Matters of safe intercourse are best left for another time,” Lucifer reminded them.

“I know she is concerned from the conversation we had after dinner,” Satan noted. He didn’t exactly want to share everything that was said between them.

“What did she say exactly?” Belphegor, who was half asleep fought back a yawn.

“She is trying to understand how to love us without hurting us or destroying herself,” Satan paraphrased. “But I think the concern is more with the emotional repercussions, not the physical.”

“Did she really say _love_?” Beelzebub broke his usual silent streak, drawing everyone’s attention to him. He looked so pleased with the news that Luna had used that word.

“But has she actually every said that she _loves_ any of us?” Belphegor sighed.

“If you were human, would you admit that loved a demon so readily? Can she really trust any of us?” Satan sighed and shook his head. “When she told me, _we were all her friends and she cares for all of us equally_ it was the closest I’ve ever heard her admit her feelings.”

“She flirts with danger all the time. What makes this any different? Does she _still_ think we’ll hurt her?” Mammon huffed.

“She jokes about summoning us to the human world when she has to go home,” Asmodeus pointed out, giggling to himself.

“She raised a fair point this morning,” Lucifer grimaced. “Haven’t we all explicitly threatened her life at one point or another?”

“That was—” Mammon tried to defend himself.

“That wasn’t very long ago…” Beelzebub looked very sad, grabbing at his wrist he looked down at the floor.

“But she knows how we feel now… that’s why we showered her with presents!” Asmodeus pouted.

“Caring for someone and respecting someone are not mutually exclusive.” Lucifer looked down into the fireplace and sighed. Luna, even when drunk had small pieces of wisdom to share with all of them.

“ _Love isn’t so simple…I don’t cut people I’ve loved out of my life when I’ve let them in… it’s very hard for me to let people go completely… Found family is really important to me_ ,” Leviathan muttered what Luna said to him under his breath.

“Levi, do speak up, we can barely hear you.” Satan grimaced.

“OOOH… SHE DOES LOVE US!” Leviathan’s eyes went wide and he looked around to each of his brothers. “I don’t know why?! Some of us are complete scum,” Levi looked at Mammon and then back to the others.

“Please don’t tell me the Otaku figured out the human?!” Asmodeus rolled his eyes. “So what do we do, oh love guru?”

“She said: _we should agree to talk to each other so we’re on the same page. We can always ask, and we can always say no_ ,” Levi parroted Luna’s earlier assertion.

“We know how consent works, Levi.” Belphegor yawned.

“Sure, but _do_ we always ask?” Satan looked over to Mammon. “Or do we just go head-long into invading her space and not talking to her about how she feels?” Satan could think of at least three of them who took liberties with Luna in the most recent weeks.

“I’m getting tired… why don’t we just draw straws and be done with it,” Belphegor muttered. “The way I see it, I’ve got the best odds anyway.”

“What ARE you talking about?” Lucifer’s angry scowl fixed on Belphegor.

“If I win, I get her… if Beel wins, he’ll share…We share a lot of things already,” Belphegor’s face cracked into a sleepy grin.

“No, that’s not how we’re doing this. She wants our respect, how is playing a child’s game respectful to her?” Satan sighed. “My proposal is this: Luna is in control, and we have to accept what she wants; no fighting amongst those under the pact over this. And we should remind her to use her pacts with us if she thinks we are falling out of line.”

A few of the others nodded in agreement.

“So do we agree to let Luna take initiative… and accept what that means for all of us?” Satan added.

“I mean, she _is_ our master after all!” Asmodeus sang. “I like it when she asserts herself. I think it is alluring!”

“Not Lucifer’s master though… he’s still outside the pact.” Mammon grumbled. The younger brothers all looked to Mammon and then back to Lucifer.

“Yes, how do you factor into this agreement, Lucifer?” Satan’s eye locked on the eldest, challenging his participation in the agreement.

“Her safety is of the utmost importance while she is here as a student. My fealty to Diavolo should provide you with the collateral needed in this instance.” Lucifer folded his arms across his chest and his gaze narrowed on Satan.

“Shall we ratify this in the manor of an official meeting then?” Satan’s eyes drifted around to each of his fellow demons. “All in favour of accepting Luna’s prerogative say aye.”

All but Mammon and Belphegor immediately gave their ‘ayes,’ while the other two begrudgingly accepted after a few moments of silence and stares form the majority of the group.

“Motion ratified,” Lucifer announced. “Though I do believe it is pertinent that we have a follow-up meeting and invite Luna to participate. She is the lynch-pin of this gentlemen’s agreement, after all.”

The particulars of how exactly to romance and woo a human became the topic of further discussion, but Levi, Satan, and Belphegor asked to be excused at that point. Levi did not want to discuss human sexuality with his brothers, the very thought of the others violating Luna intruded into his mind, and drove him from the room. Satan was confident in his own abilities to research the issue and adequately navigate the safety concerns. Belphegor was too tired to continue, and was also so confident in his own love-making skills that he didn’t think he needed to bother listening to what the others would do.

Asmodeus, thrilled by the subject stayed, profusely detailing his past experiences with humans, though they had mostly been with magic-wielding humans outside of his demonic affairs. Beel stayed to listen while Mammon and Lucifer hotly debated the safety issues. Lucifer was far more concerned that Mammon could easily take things to far and break Luna, so he was warned against initiating anything and ordered to let Luna make the first move.

\---

The next morning, Luna woke from a restless sleep. She had been unaware that they Lords of Sin had commenced their discussions that night, but perhaps she sensed it. Unsettled matters hung over her and kept the gears in her mind turning. She eventually gave up on sleep as it neared 7am, and took a quick shower before dressing for the day. She dressed for comfort again, not heeding her appearance much beyond brushing out her hair once it was dry and washing her face.

Slowly and sheepishly she made her way to the kitchen, her slippered feet shuffling along the floor. As she entered the kitchen, Luna yawned and stretched, her eyes reflexively squeezing shut.

“Good morning, Luna!” Asmo sang as he busied himself putting his breakfast plate together. “I picked up a grapefruit yesterday. Would you like some?”

Bleary-eyed Luna blinked, her eyes landing on a rather large grapefruit. It was about the size of her head. “How did you get that? And one so large?”

“There’s a new company growing human realm fruit and vegetables, they are expensive, but I thought it would make a great post for Devilgram. Only I can’t possibly eat this whole thing! I’m happy to share with you.”

“If you won’t eat all of it, I’d love to have some… maybe everyone else would like some too? I don’t think I could even eat half anyway. How did they get it that big?” Luna stood across the table from Asmo and watched as he considered the best way to cut it. Luna held out her hand, offering to take it.

“If you want a good cross-section, find where the stem would have been and turn it on its side, then cut about half way down.” Luna demonstrated, making a clean cut through the fruit.

“Oh Luna, it’s perfect… now how to dress it up…” Asmo went to the cupboards to find the best plate to display the fruit on.

“If you have fresh mint, that would make a decent garnish… If you had a grapefruit spoon, that would round off the image.” Luna took hold of the other half and lifted the fruit up to her face to take in the smell. Grapefruits were one of her favourites, and this one looked and smelled fantastic. The ruby-red meat of the fruit was almost the colour of a blood orange, while the rind was a pinky colour.

“Hmmm… Let’s see… mint…” Asmo went to root around in the fridge and pulled out a bundle of mint to take the best-looking sprig. “Go ahead and cut up the rest of it. I’m sure Beel would let you feed him some if you sat next to him” Asmo winked at her before returning to his image planning. “The Light would be much better in the dining room, but then I might catch someone in the background…” He frowned. “I guess I could ask Satan if I could borrow his spot…”

Luna cut the remaining grapefruit into segments, removing the rind and put them into a bowl to pass around the table later. She held back the rind and put it into the fridge in a covered dish.

“I can candy the peel if you save it,” Luna offered. “Great for cakes or cocktails.” She smiled.

“My-my Luna, is there anything you don’t do?” Asmo looked over at her with a sultry look.

“I can’t fix a car… or dance the tango… there’s plenty of other things too,” she shrugged. “I just don’t like to waste things…”

“Resourceful…” Satan’s voice came from the door way.

“Morning…” she said.

“Good Morning,” Satan replied, looking a little concerned. “You look like you are still a little tired.”

“Things were on my mind again… but I was about to make some coffee… are you interested in some?” Luna grinned.

“From you? Of course.” Satan smirked.

“Satan, I just need to borrow your place at the table… so take your time in here,” Asmo crooned. “You’ll get bonus time with our little moonflower.”

Luna busied herself making coffee and porridge for herself. Asmo left the room, distracted by his mission to get the perfect shot of his mega-grapefruit. Luna chuckled at the sight, but was happy to have his left-overs.

“He’s in a good mood this morning…” She shook her head.

As per usual, Luna and Satan occupied the kitchen space in a comfortable silence, only speaking when Luna asked him to help her bring through the coffee. She found her usual place sat beside Mammon and speared a segment of grapefruit on a fork for herself before passing the bowl on to Mammon.

“What’s this?” He sniffed at the bowl and pulled a face.

“Grapefruit… full of vitamin C, prevents scurvy.” She smirked, taking a bite out of the tart fruit. She let out a satisfied ‘hmm’ as the sour-sweet flavour of the segment hit her taste-buds. Mammon gawped at her.

“Spoils of Asmo’s project.” She gestured down toward the end of the table where Asmo was taking pictures at all angles on his DDD.

“I think I’ll pass…” Mammon pushed the bowl back toward Luna.

“More for everyone else then… just pass it on.” She pushed it back at him so he could offer it to Lucifer.

“Dare I ask how much you spent on this, Asmo?” Lucifer stared down into the bowl and took a piece for himself before passing it on to Levi.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, big brother…” Asmo laughed nervously and set his eyes back on his project. Once Satisfied, Asmo turned to take the seat beside Luna, but found that Beel had moved in to sit beside her.

Beel was happily beaming at her as he observed her enjoying her piece of grapefruit.

“Hi Beel, you alright?” She eyed him with a mixed-sense of bemusement and suspicion.

“Ah… yes.” He nodded, turning back to the mountain of pastries on his plate and gesturing for Luna to help herself. “Would you like a pastry?”

“No thank you, Beel. This is fine for me.” Luna shook her head and started to eat her porridge and drink her coffee. As she struggled to be completely alert, she looked up to find the cafetiere, only to see Satan reach around her to pour more into her cup. Mammon, not wanting to be out done poured orange juice into her glass even though she didn’t ask for it.

“Would you like anything from the Kitchen while I’m up?” Levi asked, looking across the table at Luna, blushing profusely.

“N…No thanks, Levi. I’ve had enough for breakfast…” Luna looked over to Lucifer, a look of confusion on her face. “Why are you all acting like this…” The only ones not to offer her anything or seek her attention were Lucifer, who was busy reading through some paperwork, and Belphie, who was absent from the table. Usually they left her to her own devices over breakfast, completely absorbed in their own meal and interests. “You guys are still competing aren’t you… I thought I was clear—” Luna sounded frustrated, but Lucifer cut her off.

“No. No competition… We met last night to discuss.” Lucifer looked up at her from his papers. “We do need to convene once you are finished eating, however.” 

Luna stared down into her bowl of porridge and was slightly dumbfounded. “Huh… You guys wasted no time…” she blinked and grabbed up her glass of orange juice, chugging it down. Mammon had a smug look on his face, eyed Satan who hovered just behind Luna’s chair for a moment before withdrawing back to his seat at the end of the table. 

Lucifer nodded. “Beel, would you please collect Belphie and bring him to the common room? All of us should be present.”

“I’ll make more coffee…” Luna offered after draining her cup. Something told her the caffeine would be needed.

\---

Luna entered the common room, balancing a tray of cups and a large cafetiere of coffee and the necessary accessories for each person to make up their own cups to their liking. It was a heavy tray given that they were eight of them, but Luna struggled through carrying it until she could set the tray down on the coffee table. She resisted asking for assistance because they were all in a suspiciously placid and helpful mood this morning, and she didn’t completely trust it.

Luna watched as they all began to help themselves to cups, coffee, milk, and sugar depending on their preferences. They had taken seats around the table, and Luna was at a loss as to where she should sit. Lucifer, who had been sitting in the arm chair stood and offered his seat to Luna in favor of standing. Other than meal times, Student Officer meetings, and the occasional party, it was rare that all seven of them occupied the same room.

Luna thanked him and took a seat, holding her cup of coffee in both hands and clutching it close to her like a security blanket.

Lucifer took a chair from across the room and brought it over so he was sitting with his back to the roaring fire. If he had been human, Luna was sure that he would have been sweating from the heat coming from the enchanted fireplace. When he was seated, he began to speak.

“So, as you have briefly been made aware, we had out discussion last night, and found it pertinent to speak with you as a group now that we have come to an understanding amongst ourselves.” Lucifer’s piercing eyes met Luna’s, and she could feel almost all of the others watching her body language and facial expressions to judge her reactions – all except Belphegor who was staring into his coffee cup, perturbed that he had been hauled out of bed and unceremoniously deposited onto the end of one of the sofas, sitting closest to Luna.

“What we want to hear from you, moonflower, is your perspective.” Asmo, who sat opposite Belphegor leaned closer to Luna and placed a hand gently and reassuringly on her knee. It had been agreed last night that Asmo, with his gentler, lover’s nature should take the lead on asking Luna any pre-agreed questions.

Belphegor let out a bored yawn, which prompted growls and grimaces from the others, even Beel.

“Some of us have been completely horrid to you,” Asmo continued, his face quickly changing back to a soft expression as he turned his attention back to Luna.

“Some of us more so than others…” Satan, who was seated next to Asmo, continued to glare at Belphegor.

“You’re one to talk, rage monster,” Belphegor slurred through his sleepy stupor, taking a sip from his cup.

Satan gripped at the fabric of his trousers at his knee and fought back the urge to leap at him.

“Guys… please…” Luna took Asmo’s hand and squeezed it gently. “This won’t work for me if I end up being the reason you fight with each other.” She took a sip of her coffee and frowned, staring down into her lap.

“Darling, we just need to hear from you what exactly it is you want from your relationship with us.” Asmo had come out of his seat entirely and was knelt beside Luna’s seat, sensing her discomfort.

“Well… I.” She frowned. Back home, she had always known exactly what she wanted and had very little trouble communicating with her partners and friends. “This whole thing is very complicated for me, because our pacts mean I have this connection to you for the rest of my life…” she looked up, catching Lucifer’s gaze. His face was a blank slate again; difficult to read. “But, I also don’t want to leave here causing further emotional wounds. I value your friendships too much… I care about you too much.”

“Eugh… we know all about what you _don’t want_ , just get on with it already… then we all can be happy friends with benefits and move on.” Belphegor leaned into his hand and his elbow pressed into the armrest. He looked at her with an impatient expression.

“Belphie… give her a chance.” Beel chastised his twin from beside him, tugging at his arm. Beel was worried exactly how much patience Lucifer and the others would have with his rudeness.

“I want…” She took a deep breath. “I want to be able to show my affection for you all without causing you pain and wrecking your home.” Luna’s face grew hot as she looked into Belphrgor’s eyes. They were so much like Beel’s but toughened with malice and angst.

“Are you sure you are not just experiencing regret?” Belphegor’s gaze hardened as he challenged her.

“I don’t regret my pacts with you, though I do regret how most of them were formed. Beyond that I would only regret them causing you pain. Which is why I don’t like invoking them.” Her expression was shocked.

“Are you sure it isn’t that you fear for your soul? That’s what humans do, they form pacts with demons and try to wriggle out of the consequences on judgement day.” Belphegor’s questions were cutting, but none of the others moved to silence him. They were all secretly wanting these questions to be answered.

“A bit late for that, don’t you think… If I am damned for my association with demons, then that’s what will happen. I think making a single pact would have sealed it, let alone six; the crime of loving you would just be a debate in semantics…” Luna covered her face, finding herself at the centre of attention was giving her further discomfort. Letting Asmo's hand go She slipped her house shoes off and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging herself. They probably saw her body language as defensive, a sign of weakness. She didn’t even know if demons were capable of love as humans were. Yes, they could love things, possessions, but Luna’s definition of love entailed respect for another person’s autonomy. For her, love and respect went hand-in-hand; anything else was simply infatuation or obsession. She was shrinking against her self now because she was afraid of what admitting she loved them would mean. It was not that she felt shame for loving demons, but that she was afraid of the power imbalance between them, and that this knowledge would leave her vulnerable.

“I truly don’t want to be the source of misery for any of you… You may have fallen from grace, but that shouldn’t mean you have to be miserable forever…” Luna looked up and scanned their faces with her eyes, judging their expressions with their eyes. A few sets of blushing cheeks filled her vision, but no one spoke. “If it’s too much –”

“We cannot agree to not feel certain ways when we see you with the others, but perhaps we can agree to keep these feelings to ourselves… for your sake.” Satan interjected.

“I’m not asking you not to feel certain ways… that’s not fair. I just don’t want you to come to blows over these feelings. You shouldn’t bury them inside!” Luna dropped her feet to the floor and sat up at the edge of here seat. She sighed. “It seems men are men no matter the species…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mammon piped up, feeling offended for being compared to mortal men.

“That men are programmed from birth to stow their feelings: _boys don’t cry_ and all that other toxic masculinity bullshit. Shoving your feelings down doesn’t make you strong… dealing with them in a mature way does.” Luna took a deep breath. “The only way to maintain the balance here is to keep lines of communication open… and not to use fists to deliver a message.”

“You can’t ask demons to behave like human men,” Mammon grumbled.

“My days, if only most human men DID act that way… oof… I’d have a lot less to worry about. It’s like pulling teeth to get a guy to open up a little and honestly express his feelings; though it’s not _always_ a gender issue.” Luna rolled her eyes. She sighed, maybe it was all too much to ask of them and any expectations were doomed to remain unmet. “Would you just try? Please?”

Beelzebub and Asmodeus emphatically nodded, but the others remained unmoved as they took in her words.

“I definitely prefer making love to making war,” Asmodeus giggled and took Luna’s hand to kiss it. “You’ll have no quarrel from me, petal.” Asmo stood and turned to Lucifer. “May I be dismissed?”

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and gestured for Asmodeus to take his leave with the other.

“If this becomes some failed experiment, at least it will just become a blip in your lives… just try it this way for six months… well less than that now…” She took another deep breath. And watched as Leviathan stood, red faced.

“This doesn’t change all that much for me, so may I leave now? I’ve got some games to play and blogs to write. This has set me behind schedule.” Levi knew he was using his interests as a shield, but being confronted with Luna’s emotions and sentiments in the presence of others was getting to be too much for him.

Luna nodded to him. “I don’t want to keep any of you… I know how busy you are. Thank you for being here, Levi.”

Levi’s blush deepened and he nodded, leaving the others to retreat to the safety of his room.

“I have a stack of reading to get to, myself. But I am willing to make an attempt with this arrangement. It seems logical enough.” Satan stood and kissed Luna's hand that Asmo left untouched. “I would enjoy taking tea again with you soon.” He smiled and gave Luna a half bow.

“I’d like that.” Luna nodded, giving him a smile and letting him leave.

Mammon stood, getting to his feet and shoving his hands into his pockets. “I don’t like it… I’d rather ya just pick a favourite.”

“Mammon, the way I feel about other people doesn’t change the way I feel about you.” Luna frowned.

Mammon blushed and averted his eyes. “mmm… if you say so.”

“You don’t have to stay if you need to be somewhere, Mammon.” Luna smiled at him and watched as he nodded and left the room.

Luna let out a sigh and moved to pour herself another cup of coffee. It had gone tepid now, but she didn’t mind it.

Belphie got to his feet. “I’m going back to bed.” Was all he said, moping as he left the room. 

Beelzebub got to his feet and hovered beside Luna for a moment. He was about the speak, when his stomach interrupted.

Luna laughed and looked up at him, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Go get a snack, Beel. We can get a workout in tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yes,” he said; leaning forward he planted a quick kiss at her temple before striding off toward the kitchen.

Lucifer stood, not speaking as he returned his chair to its original place.

“Are you ok?” Luna asked, biting her lip. He had been difficult to read the entire time, his face locked in a stony, neutral expression.

“Never better,” he responded. His tone was cool and detached. “Now that we are on the same page, I must get back to my work. I will see you at dinner.” Lucifer knew that each of his brothers would struggle with the concept Luna presented them with, himself included. Demons did not share their feelings, especially not with humans. Remaining aloof and inaccessible helped maintain the power dynamic. Demon’s may call the humans they make pacts with their masters, but loaning their power and pledging their cooperation was temporary given the span of a human life. It was a dance; an act in exchange for something a human possessed, but that demons did not: a pure human soul to be corrupted and consumed. But Luna had not promised her soul to any of them, and he doubted the others would want to corrupt their precious master’s soul now that they were growing to love her. Lucifer was the lone outsider now, unbound to her. He wished she would ask him already, but doubted that she would. 

Luna nodded and watched as he left her alone in the large room. She looked at the remnants of their meeting: a spent cafetiere and half-consumed cups of coffee. She sat there a moment longer, watching the fire and drinking her cold coffee, and wondering what the next six months would bring and if would even be possible to resume a normal human life when she returned.

Despite being on her fourth cup of coffee, Luna was still tired, and opted to return to her room to rest. Even if she didn’t sleep, she wanted some peace. She collected everything from the coffee table and brought the tray of left-over coffee accessories to the kitchen to wash. Beel was busy making himself a few sandwiches, too distracted by his hunger to speak until he was finished eating his first batch.

“Are you ok, Luna?” Beel asked, looking concerned.

“Just tired… I didn’t sleep well, and I’m emotionally drained now.”

“Do you need company? I could bring my snacks and sit with you…”

Luna smiled and crossed the room to give Beel a quick, firm hug. “I’m ok… I should take the alone time when I can get it.” She laughed. Beel responded by pulling her back into a hug, careful not to squeeze too hard.

“let me know if you change your mind… or need something to eat,” he laughed and let her go. Watching her leave he smiled sadly. He was glad for the sense of calm she always left with him after they were together, and the inexplicable way her presence seemed to stay his hunger, or at least make the pangs of his gluttony more bearable. He felt a familiarity with her, and wanted to protect her they way he did with his brothers. But because she was human, he also wanted to be gentle for her, and the others made it difficult. Quietly to himself he wished he could keep her here with them always, but on some level, he knew that wasn’t possible. Diavolo and Lucifer wouldn’t allow it.

When Luna returned to her room she let out a huge sigh of relief and got back into bed. Fortunately, it was neither her, nor Asmo’s turn to cook, and she could sleep until dinner time if she so chose to. Popping in her ear-pods she started to play _Dark Side of the Moon_ 1 on a low volume to drift off to sleep to. She fell into a deep sleep for the first time in a long while, unaware that when she awoke, she would have company; a companion spooning her and holding her close with a hand flat against her abdomen to keep her asleep with magic that functioned like a sedative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0\. "The law of contagion is a magical law that suggests that once two people or objects have been in contact a magical link persists between them unless or until a formal cleansing, consecration, exorcism, or other act of banishing breaks the non-material bond."  
> source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Law_of_contagion  
> 1\. _Dark Side of the Moon_ \- Pink Floyd
> 
>   
> This chapter was really tough to write. I've never written a scene featuring seven characters in a conversation. It also started to feel very much like a house-keeping chapter / recap chapter, with the massive amounts of dialogue. I hope it was still entertaining!
> 
> The next chapters resolve Luna's conflicts with Belphie, and has significantly more action, angst, and some fluff for balance. 
> 
> Part 3 will include chapters feature conflict and debate between Luna and Diavolo and a chapter inspired by the daily texts from Day 105 and 106 (I haven't received them yet, but I've seen them posted on Reddit several times. I'm on Day 99 at the time of posting.)
> 
> I'm in the middle of Lesson 38 at the moment, so the 'grand plot' is still roughly flexible. The Halloween event is great, but it is forcing me to reconsider my time line given the fact that things get ret-conned. I had plans to post a head canon 'Part' to this series, but I will until the end of the year, so we get a full year of game development for source material.
> 
> If you like this, please consider following me on Twitter and Tumblr for other Obey Me! content: 
> 
> @L8OctoberSkies  
> lateoctoberskies.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, comments and feedback welcome and appreciated.


	2. Dream Diving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna agrees to let Belphegor into her dreams in an attempt to reconcile their differences. Belphegor gets a glimpse as more than he was meant to see. Angst and reconciliation. Character development for Luna.
> 
> Content Warning: Choking and Violence w/in the dream. 
> 
> Authors note: This one may be a little rough to read, so if you are not in a good head space, save it for later. <3
> 
> Posting this earlier than normal b/c I have a lot on across the weekend.

It was nearly dinner time when Luna was pulled from sleep by Beelzebub. She woke up, feeling groggy as he cradled her in his arms, and his usually quiet voice rose and rumbled with infernal speech.

He had returned from his work-out at the gym in time to have a shower and expected to find Belphegor asleep in their room. But his twin was nowhere in sight. When Beel reached out to him with his mind, he knew instinctively that the demon of sleep was using his magic. He went directly to Luna’s room to find Belphegor clutching Luna to him, his arm wrapped around her. His hand was beneath her shirt with his palm pressed against her soft stomach to achieve the skin-to-skin contact his magic needed to function. Beel reacted swiftly, pulling Belphegor’s hand away and pulling Luna away from him and into his own lap. He cradled her gently in his arms, brushing the hair from her face.

~“Belphegor… what possessed you to knock her out like that… did you even ask?!”~ He glared down at his twin who stretched and yawned, looking unimpressed.

~“I was helping… she needs the sleep Beel, it’s not like I haven’t done this before… calm down.”~

“Beel… what’s going on?” Luna yawned and her hand gripped at the strap of his tank top.

“Luna… are you ok? Belphie was keeping you asleep.” He looked down at her and blushed, stroking her head to ease the rude awakening he imagined she was experiencing. “He was supposed to ask before going into your dreams.”

“I _didn’t_ go into her dreams,” Belphegor snapped. “I came in here to ask her about it, but she was sleeping… or trying to sleep, so I joined her and helped out.” He smirked at his twin.

“But… I locked my door.” Luna said, slowly becoming more alert as the narcotic effects of Belphegor’s touch began to wear off.

“I’m good at picking locks when they don’t have celestial magic preventing me from getting through.” He laughed his sleepy laugh, and reached out to caress Luna’s face. She grimaced in response.

“Why are you like this…” She whined, still trying to fully come to her senses.

“I wouldn’t be as interesting if I was any other way,” he crooned, running his thumb across the faded scar on her chin.

Luna removed his hand from her face and shifted awkwardly in Beel’s arms. “You cross too many lines, Belphie.” She was growing angry. “You really need to cut it out.”

“Hmmm… I suppose you’re right. If I really want you to get over everything, I should ask you first, shouldn’t I?” Belphegor’s tone was wistful. 

“ _Everything_?” she raised an eyebrow, sat up, and climbed out of Beel’s lap to stand. Belphegor wrapped himself around Beel’s shoulders and nodded to her.

“I have a proposal for you… to help me _understand_ why you’re _still_ upset with me. Lucifer’s orders, by the way.” He sighed and began to fiddle with Beel’s hair; Beel swatted Belphegor’s hand away and glared at him, silently signaling his twin to focus.

“And how exactly do you plan on that? I don’t think my explaining it to you again is going to work.” She rolled her eyes.

“Let me experience your nightmares… the ones you keep having. Let me into your unconscious mind to see for myself.” He looked up at Luna with half-lidded eyes, and the tone of his voice revealed his desire to touch her where none of the others could.

“How do I know you won’t mess with my mind and scramble it like a egg?” Luna frowned.

“You don’t… and if you were any ordinary human, I would say never to let me in your dreams. I’m a demon, after all.”

“You’re not exactly selling this to me.” Luna tapped her foot, growing impatient with Belphegor’s bullshit.

“That’s where Beel comes in… he will act as an anchor… our anchor.” Belphegor rose to his feet and drew close to Luna, reaching up to play with her hair. “It works by skin-to-skin contact… the more the better…” He gave her a lustful look, his eyes tracing up and down her body.

Luna took a step back from him and turned to consider his proposal.

“I want an additional observer… and we’re doing it out in the open… not in a bed.”

“My my… I didn’t think you were an exhibitionist, Luna,” Belphegor teased.

“Clothes on…” she let lose a groan, covering her eyes with her hand.

“A shame.” He sighed and glanced over to Beel. “Sorry, brother… I did the best I could.”

“Don’t pull me into your fantasies, Belphie…” Beel averted his eyes.

“I’ll ask Lucifer to observe… He’s a busy demon though…” Belphegor sighed.

“I didn’t say Lucifer.” Luna looked back at him.

“Who then?” Beel asked.

“Leviathan… he pledged to keep my mind intact… and I know he won’t touch me while I’m knocked out.” Luna looked over to Beel. “Please don’t misunderstand, Beel. I’m sure you are up to the task, but I know how close you two are… You’re the anchor, and Levi can be life-preserver… if he agrees to it.”

“Just order him to do it…” Belphegor rolled his eyes.

“No… when will you get it into your head that I’m not going to force you guys to do anything against your will unless it’s a life-or-death situation? I want friendship, not ownership!” Luna threw her hands up and made a cry of frustration.

“Ahem…” Lucifer cleared his throat, standing in Luna’s door way. “Dinner is getting cold.”

Beel’s stomach immediately roared and he shot up to his feet, not taking a second moment to linger in Luna’s room.

“Sorry, Lucifer… Belphie and I are finished for now.” She sighed.

“Perhaps you should change out of your pajamas.” He gave her a judgmental grimace and waited in the hallway as Belphegor left her room and Luna quickly changed into something more appropriate for the dinner table.

“What was the excuse this time?” He asked, adopting his interrogative tone.

“Belphie broke into my room and put me into a magically-induced coma.” She shot Lucifer an unimpressed look. “I think you’ll have to ask Simeon and Luke to fix the celestial locks on my door.”

“Yes I will speak with them on your behalf and I will punish Belphegor,” He replied.

“Don’t… please.” She sighed and started down the hallway. “I agreed to allow him to dive into my dreams… don’t give him a reason to mess with my head while he’s in here.”

“I will hold back, if that’s what you want.” He followed alongside her.

“I’d rather not press charges at this time, officer.” She gave him a bitter smile. “If we’re lucky… maybe this might help him learn a thing or two about empathy…”

They ceased the conversation as they entered the dining room together. Lucifer pulled out Luna’s chair for her, and helped into her usual spot between Mammon and Asmodeus.

~“What the fuck did you do, Belphie… she looks like hell…”~ Mammon growled under his breath.

“Don’t you think it’s rude to speak a language our master doesn’t understand?” Belphegor retorted.

~“Fuck you, Belphie”~ Mammon balled his fist against the table.

“He’s right, Mammon. English when Luna is present at dinner. And mind your language in polite company.” Lucifer’s voice carried a warning and an indication that the patience was running low. Mammon yelped as he felt Lucifer’s heel dig into his foot under the table.

“Sorry, Luna… I was just wanting to know what happened.” He laughed nervously.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” She patted his shoulder half-heartedly and picked up her fork.

\---

It was Asmo’s night to do the dishes, and so, as agreed, Luna took his place and helped Satan with the chore. As the two of them worked on cleaning up, Belphegor and Beel entered the room, bringing an unhappy looking Leviathan with them.

“Hi guys…” Luna looked at them over her shoulder. She knew where the conversation was going.

“They say you have a request for me.” Levi looked confused.

“Yes,” Luna nodded and paused in her work drying the dishes to turn to face him. “Belphie is going to access my nightmare, and I need an extra chaperone. I thought I’d ask you… if your offer to protect my mind still stands.” She smiled, pleading with her eyes.

“What do I have to do?” He looked suspicious.

“Just sit there and make sure nothing dodgy happens… you would even bring a hand-held game with you if you wanted…”

Levi took a moment to think. “Fine… but you’ll owe me another day of gaming…” he grumbled. Levi knew how Belphegor’s powers worked, and he didn’t like the idea of anyone laying hands on Luna, let alone delving into her unconscious mind.

“I suppose we should try to get this out of the way before classes start up again.” Luna sighed.

“Yes, but we should give you a few days to prepare. You need to meditate and think of the dream for a few days to keep it fresh in your mind. It would help if you had the dream the night before I dive in, but we don’t have the time to be picky.” Belphegor let out a yawn. “We’ll do it Saturday afternoon. I should be able to stay awake long enough to prepare.”

“Ok… but we’re doing this in the planetarium, it will be out of the way and also not anyone’s room. I feel like we should be on neutral ground when we do this.” Luna kept a flat tone. Part of her would rather skip it altogether, but if she wanted to reconcile, it was probably the only way. She found it odd that someone who held a strong sympathetic and empathic bond with his twin could be so bratty and inconsiderate of the feelings of others. 

The others soon left, scheduling the time into their DDS and going their separate ways. When the three of them were out of ear shot, Satan cleared his throat.

“Are you sure about letting Belphie into your dreams, Luna.” He looked mildly concerned.

“I’m not sure what else will work… If he can’t see why watching myself die was a big problem for me after this… I’m afraid there may be nothing else that will work.” She sighed.

“Are you so eager to forgive him?” Satan questioned.

“Well… I accepted his pact, I want to be able to come to some understanding at least.” Luna frowned and resumed her task of drying the dishes.

“It could be dangerous for you, and you could end up showing him something you didn’t want him to see. The unconscious mind can be so open to the power of suggestion.”

“I’m just going to have to trust him enough to not mess with me, and trust Beel to pull us out if it is too much.”

“I can only wish you the best of luck.” Satan gave her a small smile and left her to finish her share of the work.

\---

After the days passed and Luna had the opportunity to mentally prepare herself, she woke on the day of the dream dive feeling nervous. They would have to wait a few hours before the process could begin. Belphegor mentioned that it wouldn’t work very well if Luna was freshly awake. They would wait until the afternoon.

Luna was the first to arrive to the planetarium, her work-our mat tucked under her arm. Leviathan arrived shortly after, pulling his headphones down from his ears.

“I don’t have to touch anyone right?” He blushed.

Luna shook her head. “Only if something is wrong… and at that point you should probably call Lucifer.”

“Why not have him do this with you, then?” Levithan was confused. If she really wanted a protector, Mammon or Lucifer would have been the better options. “Because I can trust you to be the best person to protect my brain…” She smiled, prompting a giggle from Leviathan.

“You may be making a mistake there.” Belphegor’s lazy voice drifted through the music room, following him as he crossed it and descended into the observatory. Beel was close behind, dressed in his workout clothes and carrying a bulging cloth bag. Belphegor moved to draw the curtains separating the two spaces; the think wall of fabric would give them a little more privacy. The room now only illuminated by the light emanating from the fountain.

At any other time, the ambiance created by the sound of the running water and the soft blue-green light would have been soothing, but Luna’s nerves began to prickle and she tried to distract herself as she laid out her mat and Belphegor went about preparing the space. He created a soft nest of pillows and blankets. When he was finished, he removed his shirt exposing his slender, but chiseled physique. Luna and Levi averted their eyes.

“I thought I said clothes on…” Luna grumbled

“I’m keeping my trousers on, don’t worry” Belphegor laughed and removed his shoes before laying down in the nest.

“I’m here” Beel said, wrapping his arms around her reassuringly. He let her go after a few moments.

“Get down to your bra at least,” Belphegor ordered. “We want the connection to be as strong as possible for this, and skin-to-skin contact is key.” He looked up at her from the floor laying on his side. Luna sighed in frustration and took off her hoody and t-shirt, folding them up and putting them on one of the chairs.

At this point, Leviathan had found a seat and started to play with a hand-held gaming device to keep himself distracted from all the skin on display; music from the game was blaring out of his noise-canceling headphones.

Luna took a place next to Belphegor on her back and watched as Beel took the empty spot beside her. Belphegor pulled her against him, turning her and tucking her into him so his chest was flush against her back. Beel scooted closer and put an arm around both of them. Luna’s face grew red as she felt the lengths of their bodies sandwiching her in place.

“Your heart is racing.” Belphegor chuckled softly into her ear. “You need to calm down.” Belphegor ran hand over her arm, and Luna shuddered. She was warm enough from the body heat shared between them, but the hypnotic sensation of Belphegor’s touch and voice sent a chill through her. “Shhh… just relax and listen to my voice. No harm will come to you. Breathe deeply.”

Luna did so, her first few breaths were ragged from her nerves. Beel pressed his forehead against hers and whispered to her, telling her that he was there and he would keep her safe. Luna wrapped her arm around him and fell silent, closing her eyes and breathing deeply as Belphegor whispered infernal spells softly into her ear and kissed her at the nape of her neck. Soon things faded out and she was sound asleep.

Belphegor listened to her breathing, and smiled, lifting his head to make brief eye contact with Beel. “Please be gentle, Belphie…” he pleaded.

Leviathan shifted uncomfortably; he had been observing the whole process. He knew what Belphegor was capable of, but it was rare that he got to see the Avatar of Sloth in action at all, let alone with a willing participant. Dream diving was an effective interrogation technique, but would often leave the victim incensed or insane if Belphegor went in uninvited. 

Belphegor hummed a lullaby and stroked Luna’s hair, kissing the back of her neck a few more times before closing his eyes. All this was unnecessary for the process to work, but he wanted her comfortable and pliable so he could be guided into her dream-space with little effort. “Don’t let her go, Beel… not matter what.” Belphegor warned through a yawn, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead into the back of Luna’s neck.

\---

Luna wasn’t sure how long she had been asleep for. Perhaps it was only moments, it could have been hours.

She didn’t fall immediately into the nightmare, but was dreaming of the sunshine over one of her favorite places in the world.

__

She was small, and the memory was of a time before. She was wearing red overalls and her long wavy brown hair was in braided pigtails. Her father was as she remembered him: long curly dark brown hair and a stubbly face that was rough against Luna’s cheek when he would kiss it.

“Prickly face, daddy!” She would giggle and poke his nose and he would smile at her.

He would take her to this place in the hill in the summers and they would sit under the trees and he would play music from his miniature acoustic guitar. Music echoed in her mind, and her father's smooth voice was warped with the faded memory surrounding her:

_Slip inside the eye of your mind  
Don't you know you might find  
A better place to play  
You said that you'd never been  
But all the things that you've seen  
Slowly fade away_

_So I start a revolution from my bed  
'Cause you said the brains I had went to my head  
Step outside, summertime's in bloom  
Stand up beside the fireplace  
Take that look from off your face  
You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out_

_And so Sally can wait  
She knows it's too late  
As we're walking on by  
Her soul slides away  
But don't look back in anger  
I heard you say …_ 1

This is where Belphegor founder her, in a happy dream memory, the sound of a child trying to sing along with her father at the chorus of a human song. The miniature version of Luna was grasping tiny daisies between her fingers and putting them into the man’s shaggy hair. He climbed the hill, cast in the golden light of a warm afternoon. Birds chirped and butterflies danced in the air. It was an idyllic amalgamation of memories cobbled together to form a haven within Luna’s mind. 

Belphegor watched a moment, giving Luna this time and comfort. It was a sweet memory, if a little trite. He had guided her to a calm space to start from, so she would get used to his presence in her mind. Subliminally telling her to reach her happy space where she felt safe.

The small girl looked up, noticing the intruder.

“What are you doing here?” It was the man’s voice that asked the question, while the small child stood behind him. The manifestation of Luna’s mental defense had stopped playing the instrument, but the guitar music still echoed around them.

“Luna, we need to get to your nightmare, come with me please.” Belphegor extended a hand to her, and the skies began to darken with the change in Luna’s mood. Rain fell over the hill and clouds twisted in the sky.

“Why can’t I stay with daddy?” She frowned, her chubby child face pouting at Belphegor.

“It’s ok, moon-monster… I’m with you if you need me.” These were two parts of Luna’s mind manifesting the conflict within her. The small child moved around the man and his figure faded as the child reached out to take Belphegor’s hand. As they touched, Luna’s figure shifted into one more familiar to the youngest demon lord, but she was still wearing a version of the red overalls and her hair was still in braided pigtails, though shorter. They were getting drenched from the rain, and Belphegor pulled Luna under the tree, wrapping his arms around her.

“How are we supposed to get to the nightmare…” She asked, looking up at him, her hair and clothes soaked through.

“You identified the trigger, so think about it… focus on it and take us there.” Belphegor’s voice was soft, and he was trying not to grow impatient with her.

Luna took a breath and the sound of thunder rumbled in the distance of Luna’s mind. She thought of the attic room and the times she found herself alone with Belphegor, the times she fought with the brothers, or when they had threatened her. A house manifested on the hill, like an apparition, but it wasn’t the House of Lamentation. Belphegor didn’t ask, but Luna offered the information when the image pulled into her view.

“That’s my mum’s house…” She sighed and walked toward it, not letting Belphegor’s hand leave hers.

The rain stopped, but a cold wind ripped across the hill. The house looked decayed and rotted, though it didn’t really look that way in real life. Luna’s mother was overly house-proud and would never let it fall into such disrepair. It was a symbol of their failed relationship; something she had spoken to a therapist about when she finally moved away from her mother’s clutches. The house was the compartment where she kept all the bad things.

Luna pushed open the door slowly, and as they crossed the threshold, they were greeted with a set of long winding hallways with many doors clustered together. Sounds of yelling and things breaking, and a woman crying seeped through the doors as the passed them. At they neared the center of the labyrinth, Luna took a turn down a dead-end and approached a set of doors that matched the front entrance to the House of Lamentation. Belphegor heard a blood-curdling wail behind them and turned to look over his shoulder.

“Not now…” Luna said to the voice, opening the door in front of her and crossing the doorway. It was dark, and Belphegor’s hand slipped away from Luna’s. He was an observer of the dream, and Luna would have to go through it alone.

Luna stood in the dark, wearing a black shift dress. It wasn’t exactly how it happened in the waking world, but the dream amplified her emotions and manifested her emotions into symbolic imagery.

Luna stood off to the side as she watched a version of herself in a white shift dress was being set upon by Belphegor in his demonic form, his figure was twisted and amplified to look more horrific than he actually was. His face was stretched to look something like a cross between a cow and a homo sapien, but with sharp teeth.

“Human’s are such fools… they should all die.” The voice was similar to Belphegor's, but down-pitched to a tonal register closer to deep guttural growls. Luna watched as her doppelgänger dropped to the floor like a rag-doll, and the dream-belphegor monster turned to face her. “Don’t think you’ve gone unnoticed, you little idiot…” It crawled towards her, but Luna didn’t run. She never ran in this dream, but faced the horror directly on. As the creature neared her, it shifted into Belphegor’s human form, reaching out to caress her face gently. The demonic voice remained the same. “Come my silly love, let me squeeze the life from your pathetic body…”

Belphegor watched, trying not the be insulted by the way Luna’s mind manifested his figure. He had to keep his own mind neutral.

The figure reached out suddenly, shifting into Lucifer’s demon form bearing down on her and gripping at her neck with a deep red hand that looked like the leather of Lucifer’s gloves, but with black claws breaking through bloodied nail beds.

“You simpleton… Loving demons and thinking they could love you back.” The voice sounded like all the brothers speaking in unison. Multiple tails and wings burst from the back of the figure and it grew in size, lifting Luna from the floor and slamming her down into the rotting floorboards. She flopped down, and the creature swirled into an inky mass of swirling features descending on Luna’s crumpled body and settling into a form that looked like Luna with blackened eyes. It wore a white suit stained with dark black and red patches, its feet were bare and it straddled Luna’s body, pinning her to the floor. It reached down and started to choke Luna again, who barely had a moment to recover from the previous assault

The horror crept in as Belphegor observed, he could feel the hands on Luna’s neck as if they were on his own. Lucifer’s angry face and hands at his throat wasn’t what was jarring, it was the icy grip of his own hands, and the grip of Luna’s hands that sent fear through him. Belphegor noticed seven figures materialize around the scene, backs turned to Luna struggling against her mirror image. The turned backs of his brothers sent a wave of isolation over him and it was something he could commiserate with: being isolated from the group. In the dream space Luna’s anguish was palpable.

He watched as Luna was choking her twin-self, thumbs digging at her wind pipe. Both Lunas were silently crying; one gasping for air and prying at the hands of the other, who was glaring down. Belphegor couldn’t tell which one was meant to be the main Luna any more, or if they both were. He couldn’t intervene, even though he wanted to; he could only watch as he felt tears rolling down his own cheeks.

“Stupid fool…” A voice echoed through that sounded like a mixture of voices speaking the same words in unison. The space shook as if being impacted by an earthquake. An additional female voice crept up and seeped the suited-Luna’s throat.

“You love too readily. Give yourself too freely. Trust others too easily. Pathetic wretch. You should have died ages ago.” The figure laughed, bearing pointed teeth and the face distorting into something inhuman and unrecognisable. Its hands twisted, fingers becoming too long as the continued to wrap around the neck like ropes. Its hair grew long and scraggly like grey wire. “Burn for your sins… you’re disgusting.”

The creature let out a wail identical to the one he heard in the hallway. And Belphegor reacted, transforming into his demon form he rushed the manifestation, ripping the finger-ropes from around Luna’s neck and taking her by the hand to lead her out of the door and back into the hallway labyrinth. Luna choked; it was like she was having an asthma attack, but it felt real; it all felt too real.

“That’ hasn’t happened before… that… thing is from somewhere else…” She cried out. Belphegor was frantically searching for the exit, but was getting lost. He could hear the monster’s wails behind them.

“Luna… you need to focus… where’s the exit?” Belphegor paused and looked back at her.

“I don’t know…” She looked panicked.

The creature wailed again and Belphegor tore down the hall, dragging Luna behind him, thinking quickly, he listened to the doors as they passed and found one that was quiet. He pulled open the door and dragged Luna through.

They found themselves in an expensive looking flat over-looking a river, a petite woman with long strawberry blonde hair and dark eyes was standing at the window with a cup of coffee in her hand and a silk sheet wrapped around her. The Luna at Belphegor’s side faded and another Luna reappeared from another doorway, tying a robe shut around her body. Her hair was shorter in this version of herself, kept cropped to her neck at the back and sides, with wild tufts of multi-shaded purple on the top. She looked like some punk rock-star, with all her piercings in place and dark make-up smudged into racoon-eyes from the night before. 

“We can’t do this again.” Her voice was stern.

“Why? Because you’re afraid you’ll ask to take me back?” The other woman turned and looked at Luna. “Come off-it Luna… you know we’re good together.”

Luna blushed. “Mary… you know we can’t fuck AND start a business together; it mixes too many things for me. Maybe… maybe we cool it for a bit.”

“Afraid you’ll end up in my bed again?” The woman laughed and took a sip of her coffee. “Funny how you were _so bored_ with our domestic bliss you stopped being intimate with me, and we break up over our business plans—”

“Your business plans…” Luna reminded her.

“ _My_ business plans…” Mary gave Luna a snarky look. “You do this… don’t you. You even warned me when we started seeing each other. _I love all my exes, Mary, but I get restless… I can’t settle yet._ ” Mary’s tone mocked Luna, who folded her arms across her chest. “I thought we’d have some fun together, but then you had to go and make me love you, damn-it…”

Luna moved to hug Mary, but the woman put her hand up to stop her.

“I still love you, Mary… we’re just, not end-game. Not like that. Maybe if we met when we were older?” Luna tried again to make physical contact, touching Mary’s shoulder and looking down at her.

“No, Luna… just… get dressed and get out. I can’t talk to you; we had something good and now… I don’t even know if I want to see you again… not for a while anyway.” 

Luna shook her head, realising she had lost herself in this memory, drawn-in by the memory of her former lover.

“I didn’t want you to see this…” Luna turned to look at Belphegor, she was crying still. The dream space began to warp back into the dank hallway, and Luna's appearance returned to something that looked more like her present self.

“I’m sorry, Luna, I didn’t know where to take us. You need to think about the exit.”

Luna sobbed and pressed her back against the wall, sinking to the floor. “I was such an idiot… I _am_ and idiot.”

Her breathing went ragged again as she cried, and the wails from before bubbled up in the distance. Belphegor held a hand out to her, and pulled her up to her feet when she took it.

He began to walk the halls again, pulling her behind him. The wailing stopped, but as they rounded a corner, the creature from before came into view. It spotted them and screamed before tearing down the length of the corridor towards them. He turned and pushed Luna into a run, trying to gain some distance. They kept running searching for the exit, but the pathways kept shifting and changing. They stopped after awhile and Belphegor turned to face her.

“Luna… this is your mind… take control…” Belphegor took her face in his hands and looked into her face. “Breathe…”

“I can’t…” Her eyes went wide.

“Happy space… try to find it…” Belphegor took a breath and started to hum to her the song he had heard before, pressing his forehead to hers.

Luna started to hum, eventually singing with a weak, crackly voice: “And so Sally can wait.. She knows it's too late… As she's walking on by… My soul slides away... But don't look back in anger I heard you say…”

The wail of the creature was closer again, but a door in the opposite direction flung open, bringing light into the dingy rotting hallway. Luna took Belphegor’s hand and ran for the door, dragging him with a strength she did not poses in the waking world. As they crossed the threshold, the wailing creature let loose a final screech as the door slammed behind them and the house crumbled into a pile of rubble before fading away.

“What was that at the end?” Belphegor asked, looked at Luna in shock.

“Grandma…” She took a few labored breaths and fell down into the warm grass on the hill.

“Grandma?” Belphegor laughed.

“Hey… not funny! She was horrible to me every day until she died. I was only 5 and she kept telling me I was going to burn in hell.” Luna sat up and watched as Belphegor sat down next to her.

“What a thing to tell a child,” Belphegor laughed.

“It wasn’t entirely her fault. Dementia is horrible… but it scared the living crap out of me and haunted my dreams. She always looks like a shriveled corpse if I have that dream… I can’t figure why it bled through though… Does that happen?”

“Sometimes.” Belphegor watched as Luna struggled to catch her breath. He frowned. “We need to wake you up…” His tone was urgent and he stood suddenly. “I need to leave… I’ll see you on the other side… we’ll talk there.” Belphegor walked down the hill to the place where the light stopped and marked the representation of the boundaries of Luna’s dream space.

He could hear their names being called echoing through the membrane between sleep and awake. He pressed his hand through the boundary and it gave way. His eyes fluttered open, and his eyes met with Beel’s. Luna was still held against him but she was in a cold sweat and her breathing was ragged. He loosened his grip, but kept a hand at her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. "Don't Look Back in Anger" - Oasis (1995) . I listened to Curtis People's acoustic cover of this when conceptualising this scene. 
> 
> This chapter was an attempt to capture the feelings Luna is going through and for Belphie to actually see Luna's perspective. The reconciliation plot thread continues into the next chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and feedback encouraged and appreciated. :)


	3. Once Asleep, Now Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the last chapter: Belphie and Luna discuss the outcome of her nightmares. Luna must first recover from the narcotic effects of Belphie's magic
> 
> Content warning: Drug references to Marijuana

_Beel pressed his forehead against hers and whispered to her, telling her that he was there and he would keep her safe. Luna wrapped her arm around him and fell silent, closing her eyes and breathing deeply as Belphegor whispered infernal spells softly into her ear and kissed her at the nape of her neck._

Beel watched as Luna’s eyes fell shut and kept his eyes trained to her face as he watched over her. His hand grasped at Belphie’s bicep to keep Luna circled in their arms. He could sense her heartbeat slowing and her breath deepen as she drifted into sleep. He didn’t normally want to go into dreams when way Belphie could, but knowing she was vulnerable made him worry and wish Belphie would pull him in with them. Since being locked in the attic, Belphie had been unhinged, which was made evident by the way he attacked Luna several months ago. Sure, they were demons, but that didn’t make them unreasonable. As rulers of the Devildom they were expected to take actions within a certain frame of logic.

Beel began to memorise every line and blemish and beauty mark on Luna’s face, and listened to the soft sounds of Leviathan pressing the buttons on his gaming device. Every so often, Leviathan would tsk in disappointment, or grunt in celebration of whatever in-game achievement he managed to pull off. After awhile, Beel’s stomach groaned, but he did not budge from his close vigil, he would have to eat later; Luna and Belphie had to be his priority now. Belphie wouldn’t admit it if confronted, but diving into dreams posed a risk to him as well. As much as he could influence the mind of a sleeper, if the sleeper was strong-willed enough, they could impact Belphie as well.

Beel watched as Luna’s face tensed while she slept and writhed in her sleep, wriggling in the firm embrace of the twins. Beel realised they must have been in the nightmare now, and his physic, sympathetic bond with Belphie hinted at the horrors he was seeing in Luna’s mind. Her hands slipped from around Beel and raked at her neck as if to tear something away. She was beginning to scratch at her own skin and leaving red lines on her neck from the friction. Beel took her hands in the one he had free. He brought them close to his chest and held them there, pressing his forehead to hers.

“I’m here…” He whispered, knowing she wouldn’t hear him.

Levi looked up from his game, taking a break to check-in on the three of them.

“Is she ok?” Levi stood and in spite of himself he moved to sit cross-legged above their heads on the floor. He could hear small whimpers muffled by her closed lips and see a stream of tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. He didn’t think to intervene until he heard the rasp in her breath. “We need to pull her out… she’s not breathing properly…I’m getting Lucifer.” He tore off and left the three of them for a moment.

Beel frowned and began to call out to Luna and Belphie. He had been told not to let them go, so he held them fast, asking them to wake up; pleading with them to come back.

\---

_On the hill Belphie watched as Luna struggled to catch her breath. He frowned. “We need to wake you up…” His tone was urgent and he stood suddenly. “I need to leave… I’ll see you on the other side… we’ll talk there.” Belphie walked down the hill to the place where the light stopped and marked the representation of the boundaries of Luna’s dream space._

_He could hear their names being called echoing through the membrane between sleep and awake. He pressed his hand through the boundary and it gave way. His eyes fluttered open, and his eyes met with Beel’s. Luna was still held against him but she was in a cold sweat and her breathing was ragged. He loosened his grip, but kept a hand at her back._

\---

“They’re in here…” Levi’s voice came from the other side of the curtain, and soon both he and Lucifer were stepping into the quartered off space. Lucifer held an inhaler in his hand, but stood back.

“Beel, you can let go now,” Belphie said, shifting out of his twin’s grasp so that he could lift Luna into his lap. He needed to ease her out of sleep gently to prevent shock. “Wrap the blanket around us…”

“Belphegor…” Lucifer looked down at him, worried that Luna was damaged mentally or physically. His tone issued a warning.

“She’s fine… I didn’t abandon her in the nightmare… I got her to a good space before leaving, but she was having trouble breathing in there… so I knew something was wrong.” He looked down at her and whispered her name, humming the song before starting to sing: “…Step outside, summertime's in bloom…”

Luna stirred, her eyes prying open to look up at Belphie and she lifted her hand to touch his face as her eyes came into focus. She tried to speak, but only let out a wheezing cough. Lucifer knelt down and took her from Belphie, supporting her back and holding the inhaler to her lips. Her fingers slid from Belphie’s cheek as she moved to touch the hand holding her medication steady. Luna inhaled as Lucifer pressed down on the device and held her breath for ten seconds before letting it out. She moved her head and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. She felt drugged, like waking up from anesthesia, and everything felt unreal and woozy.

“I’m ok…” she nodded and tried to get to her feet, but the effect of Belphie’s sleep-inducing magic had her body feeling weak.

“Not yet…” Luficer wrapped her in the blanked and lifted her up to carry her out of the room.

“Wh…Wait… Belphie and I need to talk.” Her words slurred like a drunk, and she reached out towards Belphie over Lucifer’s shoulder.

“You can talk after you’ve had something to eat and a hot drink…” Lucifer promised. “Beel and Belphie, clean up and meet me us in my office, we need to get her warm. Levi bring some chocolate and a pot of black tea.”

As Lucifer carried her through the house, the sight caught the attention of some of the others. Mammon wanted to know what was going on, but a look Lucifer shot him kept him at bay. As they passed through the library, Luna spotted Satan reading by the fire and she called out, waving to him.

“Haaaail Satan!” She giggled and smiled at the bewildered look on his face.

“Is she drunk?” Satan asked, looking up from his book.

“Close…” Lucifer retorted. He set Luna down so he could open the door.

Luna hobbled over to Satan, and danced around singing to him, wearing the blanket like a cape.

 _Oh Satan it's you, on which I rely  
Whenever. I need you, you're here by my side.   
Oh Satan it's you, oh what a guy.   
Let's have a drink on the devil tonight!”_1

The blanket dropped as she danced about to the music in her head, humming along and planting a kiss against Satan’s cheek.

“Don’t tease!” Satan snapped getting to his feet.

Lucifer groaned and grabbed Luna by the wrist to stop her dancing. She laughed and looked up at him, changing her song.

 _Lucifer, My Love  
The candles are burning bright  
Give me a little death  
Take me as human sacrifice_2

She stroked his face as she sang to him, her voice sounding manic with mirth. She still felt like she was dreaming and the filter between her brain and her body weren’t functioning as usual; she acted on whimsy and impulse.

“Luna… that’s enough now!” He glared down at her and she stopped suddenly.

“I was only singing…” She said in a small voice, shivering through a giggle.

“You need to come sit down and warm up… This is no time for games.” Lucifer removed one of his gloves and felt her forehead. It was clammy.

Satan, realising Luna was not in her right mind, picked up the blanket and put it back over her shoulders. “I’ll get her a sweater…” He offered, disappearing for a moment to retrieve something for her to wear from her room. He wanted to be privy to whatever was about to happen in Lucifer’s office, and the item of clothing would be his ticket in.

Lucifer ushered Luna into the study and sat her down in one of the chairs, moving it closer to the fire place with the flick of one wrist, and awakening the fire with the flick of the other.

“Always eager to put on a show,” she chided, flipping her head side to side in a mocking gesture.

Lucifer’s expression hardened as he knelt down and took Luna’s chin in his naked hand. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re enjoying this free pass to mock me,” He smirked at her, giving her a dark look as he examined her dilated pupils. The influence of Belphegor’s magic was still present, and it would probably take some time before it wore off. His eyes fell to the red welts formed on her neck and he pouted, running a thumb over her reddened skin. He wondered what precisely had happened in the dream to make her damage herself in her sleep.

The others arrived a few moments later, each carrying something for Luna. Satan approached first after Lucifer stepped aside. He helped her into the sweater, pulling her arms through and delicately helping her get into a more decent state. Satan felt how chilled she was as his hand made contact with her skin. Human normally ran cooler than demons, but her cold and clammy skin was not normal.

“Gentlemen, is all this for little ol’ me?” she batted her eyelashes and laughed.

Belphie slowly approached and looked her over as Satan and Lucifer observed and Levi and Beel waited in the wings with a Pot of tea and a plate full of assorted fruit.

“I Guess _it’s better to be looked over than over looked_.” Luna put on her best Mae West impression, but it seemed to be lost on them.3

“She’s still pretty out of it.” Belphie commented sighing.

“I’d say I’m flat-stoned… If I could get some dank kush this good back home… whhhooof!” Luna eyed the food in Beel’s hands and almost in unison, both of their stomach’s growled. Luna reached out for Beel and the plate of fruit. Dutifully, he came to her side and let her take the plate. Thoughtfully, she handed him back a few apples and an orange, taking a banana for herself.

“And why is that precisely,” Lucifer sighed and glared at the seventh lord, ignoring Luna’s outburst.

“It can happen, maybe too much skin contact for her. It isn’t an exact science you know,” Belphie stood back up and watched as Luna sloppily ate.

“You know… the fruit here always tastes slightly off… you ever notice that… the carbon footprint you guys must have getting all this to grow down here…Is that why the air quality is so poor?” Luna looked around at them. “I’m surprised you don’t get cancer or something…gross in your lungs…”

“Satan, please keep an eye on her while I speak to Beel and Belphie” Lucifer sighed and moved to one side of the room to speak with them separately. As they conversed, Satan kept an eye on Luna, taking the bar of chocolate from Levi, who nervously joined them. Satan broke off lines of the chocolate and coaxed Luna into eating. When he was satisfied that Luna was being well, Lucifer’s attention settled on Belphie.

“Tell me,” he ordered looking angry.

Belphie rolled his eyes. “She will be fine, I don’t see what—"

“No. I want to know if all this chaos was worth it.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“To be blunt, it doesn’t have much to do with you does it?” Belphie gave Lucifer a blank stare and Beel shifted uncomfortably.

“Belphie, please just cooperate… for her” Beel looked over to Luna who was mooning over Satan, touching his face affectionately as he spoke to her about the latest book he was reading. Beel didn’t feel jealous when he saw her be affectionate with the others, he was patient and knew that they had their time together. He was more concerned about Lucifer’s question. Was the risk of breaking Luna’s sanity worth it, even if consented Belphie diving into her mind?

“Her safety is very much to do with me,’ Lucifer reminded both of them. ‘I expected to be involved with this process in some capacity.”

“She asked for Leviathan to be fourth party, specifically.” Belphegor’s tone hinted that he was growing impatient.

Lucifer was taken aback, the most Leviathan could be capable of was fetching him at the first hint of trouble. Why would Luna include a middleman in the process, especially someone as averse to other people as Leviathan.

“I think she wanted to keep you out of it if possible.” Levithan approached upon hearing his name mentioned. “She said she could trust me…” His face was deep red at even thinking about Luna placing trust in him.

Lucifer’s pride was wounded, how could she not think to include him in this dangerous activity; was this her way of seeking retribution for their disagreements? His eyes narrowed on Leviathan, who recoiled under the scrutiny of his gaze.

“Its because I knew you’d end it at the first sign of my discomfort…” Luna murmured from her chair after swallowing a sip from the tea Satan handed to her. She was gowning more lucid as her body processed the sugars from the fruit and chocolate, and the small amounts of caffeine from the tea. Lucifer’s eye line shifted to Luna, and his eyes met hers. They were still glassy, and half-lidded, but there was some light from her wits returning to her behind her eyes. “I wanted to see it through without intervention, unless absolutely necessary.”

“And did you have success?” Lucifer looked skeptical, and still angry.

“Yes,” She nodded “To the extent that Belphie experienced my dream, now we just need to have a de-briefing to finish things off… make sure we’re on the same page.” She took another long sip of the tea and closed her eyes for a moment. She still felt slightly disoriented, but at least she knew she was awake now. Dark circles had formed under her eyes resulting from Belphie’s intrusion into her circadian rhythm.

Lucifer looked back to Belphie for confirmation, and the youngest Avatar of Sin nodded. She stood slowly, holding a hand up to reassure Satan that she was alright before he could wrap an arm around her to support her.

“Please don’t take it personally… I asked Leviathan because I knew he would go get you if something went south…” She pulled at the hem of her sweater to pull the over-sized garment over her bum. Lucifer sighed.

“Fine… but I forbid you from ever going into her dreams again,” he growled, turning on Belphie and invading his space, baring his teeth.

“You’re just jealous because you can’t see what’s in there, aren’t you?” Belphie’s flat expression held.

“I want everyone out, I need to speak to Belphegor privately.” Lucifer looked amongst the others, and started to leave in fear of their older brother, but Luna stayed. “Luna… out… now”

“Why?” She retorted taking steps closer squaring her shoulders to challenge him. “So you can pummel him for doing as you asked?” She huffed and moved between them, pulling at Belphie to make some space; he didn’t budge.

“Luna, I’ve got this, don’t turn yourself into a shield… you’ll only get hurt,” Belphie warned.

“No!” She wedged her hands between them in a futile gesture and tried to pry them apart to no avail. “If we both promise not to do this again… will you lay off? If I order him to keep away… will that satisfy you?” Luna looked between them; an expression of desperation wracked her face. Things getting physical was the last thing she wanted; not over something like this; not over her.

They separated ever so slightly and Luna looked to Belphie as if to ask his permission.

“That would be acceptable” Lucifer muttered through gritted teeth.

“Belphie… with your consent?” Luna asked, their eye meeting. Belphegor saw the pain in her eyes and nodded. She reached for him and held him to her by the back of his neck, pressing her forehead to his. Tears began to roll down her eyes as she choked out the commands: “Hear me, denizens of the darkness, you who were born of shadow and you who give birth to it. I, Esther Luna Solveig command you, Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth; I forbid you from entering my dreams.” Her breath hitched in her throat as a familiar feeling of static snapped between them, rolling up her spine and through the hand at the back of Belphie’s neck. She released him and opened her eyes, commanding others clearly caused her pain and wielding what little magic she had drained her further.

Belphie wrapped his arms around her gently, expecting her to flinch from him and her heart to race, but she collapsed into his embrace as his placed a soft kiss against her forehead. Lucifer watched, his expression shifted to a neutral one, concealing the sympathy he was beginning to feel for Luna.

He placed a hand on the small of her back and looked Belphie in the face, the younger lord’s expression revealing the growing possessiveness he felt in this moment. He had been barred from the realm of Luna’s sleep; the only place he could truly be alone with her. Because of Lucifer he would never see her happy space again.

“Take her to rest, Belphie” Lucifer said flatly. “Luna, you’re excused from the table this evening. Get some sleep.”

She didn’t look at him, but nodded against Belphie’s chest, murmuring her thanks as Belphie supported her as she crossed the threshold of Lucifers office.

Once outside, Beel scooped Luna up into his arms without much protest.

“Beel, I’m ok… really.” She laughed without much force and rested her head against his chest.

“I want to take care of you” He murmured; his deep voice rumbled softly in his chest.

“It doesn’t look like I’ll get to use my feet much today” she sighed and closed her eyes as Beel took her to her room to rest. Belphie was not far behind.

She soon felt herself being set on her bed in the dim light of her room, and she quickly found herself missing the feeling of Beel’s solid chest. 

“Would you both stay with me?” She asked. “I want to talk things out before I try sleeping…”

They both nodded in unison, and Beel sat against the corner of her headboard and wall, trying to leave as much space for the others as possible. Luna almost laughed at the sight of Beel trying to be small. She clumsily scooted over so she was sat beside Beel, and turned to pat the space beside her to invite Belphie to sit. 

“So…” She started, watching as Belphie settled in beside her. The size of her bed was barely enough for the three of them, and they had to all be snuggled in close for it to work. Beel noted Luna’s comparatively relaxed state as she was sandwiched in between them. He looked over to his twin with concern as Belphie snuggled up against Luna.

“Ok… what did you do to her, Belphie?” Beel glared at his twin. Luna usually resisted and recoiled from Belphie’s touch. Now she was ok with it, and it wasn’t making much sense to him. He could sense something had changed within Belphie, but that didn’t explain Luna’s reaction.

Belphie yawned and snuggled into the crook of her neck, taking in the way she smelled. “I didn’t do anything except watch. And I get it now, I get why Luna is afraid, and doesn’t want to be alone with me. On some level she’s afraid of all of use really… and of herself.”

Beel shifted uncomfortably at the knowledge that Luna was still fearful of them.

It was then that Luna made a sound of protest. “Belphie… don’t get too comfortable please. We need to talk properly.” She frowned and tried to push him away, but her strength wasn’t enough. Beel intervened, forcing his twin to sit up against the headboard properly. Belphie sighed and looked into Luna’s eyes.

“Humans should naturally fear us, but it will take you some time to move on… I got that part already.”

She nodded. “And you understand now why I am finding it hard to reconcile my feelings? I care for you, but I’m also frightened. And not because of what will happen after I die, but of what will happen while I’m still alive.”

Belphie nodded. “You are afraid of the one thing you have control over being taken from you, but you still act recklessly. Humans are so contradictory.”

“That’s something you need to stop if any progress can be made between us…” Luna sighed and moved to sit at the foot of her bed so she could sit facing both of them. Belphie responded by moving in closer to Beel and putting his head on his twin’s shoulder. “You need to stop lumping me in with every human you’ve ever met, or haven’t met. I’ve set aside any assumptions I’ve had about Demons, haven’t I?” She frowned.

“True…” Belphie yawned. “But if I work on my hang-ups… We also need to work on your lack of self-preservation… you’re pacted to six demons and we all have our own intentions for you. You need to use your pacts, else what is the point of them?”

“Didn’t I use it before to get you out of hot-water with Lucifer just now?” She was growing upset and tears were rolling down her eyes.

“But you don’t use them for yourself… I don’t understand.” Belphie yawned. “You’re not like Solomon at all.”

“Well yeah… did it ever occur to you that not everyone wants to be all-powerful.” She hugged her knees to her chest. “It’s a corrupting force if not used responsibly.”

Belphie laughed. “Oh Luna, you really are a sheep.”

“No, I’m not! I have my own source of power… it just doesn’t fit into your definitions of what power is. Kindness, caring for others, loving others… that’s power.” She glared at him.

“This isn’t going well.” Beel looked between them, looking nervous.

“No, actually, this is good. We’re finally talking about this properly…” Luna stood and started to pace, she was tired, but adrenaline started to work through her body and the narcotic effects of Belphie’s magic began to fade out. “You killed me… I watched you kill me.” She turned on Belphie, anger and hurt in her eyes. “Giving yourself to me doesn’t change that. And it is going to be a long time before I am comfortable with you putting hands on me and being alone with you… and If you can’t handle that…”

“I will handle that.” Belphie sat up, slumped over. He looked as bored and tired as ever. He held out his hand to her for her to take. “You lead, Luna. If that’s the only way we can work as pact-partners, then you take the lead.”

Luna’s eyes softened a moment. “Ok, Belphie…” She took his hand and sat beside him.

“May I hug you?” His lazy amethyst eyes locked to hers. She could see no malice behind them, and Beel was there, however nervous he looked.

“Ok…” she moved to wrap her arms around his neck and felt his arms slip around her slowly. His grip was light, but she remembered the way he had squeezed the life from her and her heart began to race. He didn’t hold her for long, sensing the increase in her heart rate and letting her go after several beats of her heart.

“Small steps.” He murmured, brushing a strand of hair from her face. “I’m an immortal… I suppose I will have to be patient with my human master.” He laughed and stood. “You need to sleep, Luna.”

She nodded and climbed into bed beside Beel.

“We can talk about the other thing I saw another time.” He smiled at her, cherishing the secret he stumbled upon in her subconscious.

“What other thing?” Beel sat up a bit, giving Belphie a frown. He could sense the emotion Belphie felt about ‘the other thing,’ but his twin was shielding the details from him.

“hmmm… Should I tell him, or would you like to.” Belphie looked down to Luna.

“I didn’t want any of you to know about that yet… I wasn’t ready to talk about it.” Luna frowned and fell back against her pillows.

“You don’t have to talk about it, yet.” Beel pulled her close and hugged her. His embrace had the opposite effect to Belphie’s, her heart beat began to slow as he rubbed her back and comforted her. Beel could sense jealousy from his twin and their eyes met. Thoughts and feelings passed between them like telepathy. It was like Belphie was shouting at him, and all Beel could send back were feelings of guilt, and sorrow that said _just give her time._

“Sleep, Luna…” Belphie muttered, heading for the door. “Beel will keep you safe.”

“Don’t go, Belphie… you can stay too.” Luna looked up from Beel’s chest. “Small steps… right.” She looked and sounded nervous.

He nodded and got in beside her so she was sandwiched between the twins. This time, she turned to face Belphie, letting Beel delicately spoon her.

“I may not be able to enter your dreams anymore, but I can help you sleep, Luna. I can give you pleasant dreams.” He looked into her eyes, not touching her, which was a feat given the size of her bed.

“Please, I fee so tired… but I can’t bring myself to close my eyes.” She placed a hand against his chest and he kissed her forehead, using just enough of his magic to send her to sleep and dream of her happy place on the hill with her father.

The twins looked at each other for a few moments, mentally discussing Luna’s nightmare.

 _Do you understand her, now?_ Beel questioned.

 _Enough… I do love her, Beel. But maybe not in the way she wants or needs love._ Belphie rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling.

 _I know you want to own her… I can’t let you do that._ Beel kept his eyes on him.

 _I don’t think I could, even if I tried…_ Belphie let out a wistful sigh.

_None of us would let you…_

_SHE wouldn’t let me._ Belphie closed his eyes, leaving Beel alone with his thoughts. He had stayed awake for her to guard her before, and he would do it again. He kissed the top of her head and whispered his devotion to her in infernal, so she wouldn’t understand even if she heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. "Satan It's You" - The Jett Screams (2017)  
> 2\. "Lucifer My Love" - Twin Temples (2019)  
> 3\. Mae West clips: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJS670okmZc 
> 
> First off, my apologies for the long delay with this one. I really struggled to get this one out. I tend to struggle with mental health a lot in winter time, which squashes my creativity. 
> 
> I hope it brings a satisfying conclusion to the last chapter. From next chapter, I'm moving forward with the plot. I may have further Luna-Belphie reconciliation scenes peppered through the remaining chapters where they make sense. 
> 
> The next chapters will be spent focusing on Lucifer and Diavolo, with a scene featuring Barbatos. 
> 
> As always comments and feedback are appreciated. Thank you for your continued readership. <3


	4. Love and Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff with Asmo. Luna spends the day with Mammon following the stress of her dream diving with Belphie. Lucifer gets drunk and has a hangover. 
> 
> Content warning: drunken fondling and kissing.  
> Spoiler warning: Daily Chats for Day 105 and 106.

Law of Contagion Ch. 4:

Luna woke up alone, having slept through to the late morning. When she hadn’t showed up breakfast, Lucifer sent Asmodeus to check on her.

“Luna?” His melodious voice called through the door as he used magic to undo the lock and invite himself in.

She was sat reading on her bed in fresh clothing, having recently showered.

“I guess the lock is pointless…” She stared at him flatly, looking up at him from her book. Her tone hinted at how unimpressed she was. She made a mental note to text Simeon to get his help repairing the locks.

“I was given orders,” Asmo replied. His tone was sheepish, but he still crossed the room to sit beside her on her bed.

“Lucifer?” She frowned. Asmo nodded. “I’m still a bit upset with him…”

“I heard about yesterday from Mammon, but I’m more worried about you than him.” Asmo looked away for a moment. “That’s not like me, but I do worry about you… from time to time.” He sighed and looked back at her face, assessing any traces of exhaustion in her complexion. “But perhaps you needed all that rest, your skin looks fine.” He reached to caress her cheek gently and she reflexively leaned into his touch as a tear rolled down her face.

“I’m still processing it all…” She was trying to focus on anything except how close Lucifer and Belphegor came to fighting.

“Your nightmare… Belphie refused to speak about it without you present. He kept saying it wasn’t his to share, but he is enjoying the secret, I can tell.” Asmo giggled and shifted to sit beside her against the headboard. 

“So what does the grand general expect of me today?” She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. 

“Well, you are in luck, actually. You won’t have to see him today at all.” Asmo stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head lovingly. “As much as I adore him, he can be overbearing at times.” 

Luna let out a bitter laugh. “If he was a human he’d probably be an iron-fisted CEO of some fortune 500 company… eventually branded a monster by the media.” 

Asmo laughed. “Darling, we are monsters, though… Demons, remember?” 

Luna sighed. “But you’re really not…”

“Not what? Not all-bad, or all-sinful?” Asmo’s tone sounded sad as he remembered their fall. It was something they usually repressed or avoided discussion. 

Luna raised her head to look at him, sympathy in her eyes. “I see it as an affliction you live with… not a core part of your being.” She blushed lightly. “Call me a fool but… it’s how I feel.” 

Asmo took her face in his hands, guiding her to look at him. “Luna, you are so kind. Kinder than we deserve.” 

“It’s not a case of you deserving anything… It’s who I am. I am kind, and I care about other people… I care about you.” She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

Asmo took her into his arms and held her close as she put her arms around him in return. “I care for you as well, moonflower.”

They stayed that way for a moment longer, only being interrupted by a growl emanating from Luna’s stomach. She laughed at herself and Asmo released her, following after her to stay with her as she made herself something to eat.

Mammon and Leviathan were on clean-up duty from breakfast, and looked over to her as she entered the room. They had been muttering back and forth to one another in Infernal, and cut off their conversation as soon as she entered the Kitchen. Asmodeus seemed unimpressed with whatever it was they were talking about, but he wasn’t about to divulge the fact that Mammon had been grilling Levi about yesterday.

“Morning…” she said with a nod, eyeing them suspiciously. They were both eerily silent, and looking embarrassed.

They both muttered their good mornings, feeling caught, even if Luna couldn’t understand them. She calmly made herself some coffee and toast with peanut butter as they all stood in the kitchen in silence. After he had made sure Luna was eating properly, Asmo quickly kissed her cheek and headed off, wishing her a pleasant day.

“I would stay with you, darling, but I simply must take advantage of Luci being out of the house for the day.” He giggled and skipped off.

Luna gave him a half-hearted smile and stood propped against the kitchen counter, staring into space as she ate. Her mind was on the events of the day before. Only time would smooth over the rough edges of the previous day.

“Ya need to tell me Levi… you’re not off the hook,” Mammon eyed Leviathan as he tried to slip away. 

“N-no… not a chance.” Levi’s eyes darted to the open kitchen door and he tore off. He knew he wouldn’t be able to out-run Mammon, but he had to try. 

Mammon stood, staring after Levi, ready to chase him down, but Luna’s tired laugh distracted him. 

“It’s not funny, Luna.” He muttered, glaring at her from across the central kitchen counter. 

“If you have questions, you can ask…” She pointed out.

“I—are you sure?” Mammon dropped his bravado for a moment and his eyes held concern. She still looked emotionally exhausted by the way she held herself. “N-nevermind.” He turned his head and folded his arms across his chest, blushing. 

“Why don’t we spend the day together? We’re still grounded… but I’d like to hang out, if you want.” 

Mammon looked back to her suddenly and a smile spread across his face. “Alright, human, I guess THE GREAT MAMMON could generously give you hit time.” He looked triumphant. 

Luna smiled. “I’m just going to go for a short run and shower. Shall I meet you in your room after? I was just thinking we could watch movies and do whatever…”

Mammon nodded and Luna joined him to finish drying the dishes that Levi had abandoned. 

\---

After her run, Mammon took on the task of keeping her mind of some of the emotional baggage of the previous day, getting Luna to spend the day with him and watch films together while lazing about. A few of the others popped in and out to check on her, not completely trusting that Mammon wouldn’t take full advantage of her undivided attention. With Lucifer gone for the day, they could be as loud as they wanted, blasting music and acting like complete fools.

“You’re different when it’s just you and me, Mammon.” She was cuddled up on his couch, resting her head against his shoulder as they watched Charlie Chaplin films. Her eyes watched as Chaplin’s tramp character was arrested on suspicion of being a communist,1 her eyes were half open and she wasn’t fully playing attention to the screen any more. Mammon took her hand and laced his fingers between his. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, moonbeam.” He said softly. “THE GREAT MAMMON is many things, but he’s not two faced…”

Luna sat up and locked eyes with him, an incredulous smirk played on her face. “You are though… you can be rather sweet when you want to be… with me any way.” She placed a kiss against his cheek and put her head back down on his shoulder. 

“That’s just cause you’re my human…” He muttered. “If you weren’t you, and we didn’t have a pact, I wouldn’t—”

“Wouldn’t what?” Luna yawned.

“Don’t worry about it,” he grumbled.

They continued to sit in relative silence, only pausing their movie marathon to get some instant noodles to have for dinner. With Lucifer absent, everyone seemed willing to fend for themselves at dinner. Luna would have preferred they ate something a bit healthier, but neither her nor Mammon were willing to do any food prep; and neither of them had much money to order in.

They carried on watching films. Mammon seemed to favour black and white films; old Hollywood classics and old French cinema. Luna grew tired over time, and only half-read along the subtitles as she rested her head on a cushion in Mammon’s lap. His hand rested on her shoulder as he half-heartedly listened to the dialogue. He knew these films by heart by now, having seen them many times over the years. 

Luna didn’t want to push the issue that he could really soft when no one else was looking. Mammon likewise stayed quiet, not wanting to question Luna’s trust in the moment. If he said nothing, maybe she would stay the night.

Luna sat up and stretched, hearing her DDD go off several times. She scrambled to find it, moving the throw blanket to find it. She had to get up, her eyes finding it wedged into the couch cushion. She let out a sigh.

“Someone must be after you…” Mammon chuckled. _But you’re all mine today,_ he thought.

“Shit… It’s Lucifer… He’s home early.” She looked at Mammon with a panicked look. He quickly turned down the film’s volume and watched her expression as she read through a flurry of texts.

> _Lucifer: Luna._
> 
> _Lucifer: Luna!_
> 
> _Lucifer:_
> 
> _Luna: Eh, what’s going on?_
> 
> _Lucifer: Hmm? Nothing._
> 
> _Lucifer: I suddenly felt the urge to chat with you. That’s all._

She took a seat and looked at Mammon with an expression of disbelief.

“He’s being rather… chatty.” She explained.

“Lemme see?” Mammon moved to take her DDD off her to read, but Luna moved it just out of his reach.

“No, don’t be rude.” She flopped back onto the couch and continued to text, holding her DDD above her face.

> _Luna: Are you drunk?_
> 
> _Lucifer: How could you tell? You really know me well, Luna!_
> 
> _Lucifer: Hehehe_
> 
> _Lucifer: I was drinking Demonus with Diavolo earlier._
> 
> _Lucifer: And you know, he kept saying all these nice things about you…_
> 
> _Lucifer: Let me tell you, I’m also really happy you’re down here with us._
> 
> _Lucifer: …_
> 
> _Lucifer: Who even came up with the idea that whoever empties their bottle first, wins?_
> 
> _Lucifer: Oh, right. I did …_
> 
> _Lucifer: My bad. Ah, my head is spinning_
> 
> _Lucifer: Good night Luna._
> 
> _Lucifer: Love you_

Luna sighed and turned off her DDD, slipping it into her pocket. “I better see if he is ok…”

Mammon rolled his eyes and stopped the film in a huff. “He’s a grown-ass demon, I’m sure he can handle it.”

“Yeah… but he said ‘love you.’” Luna scoffed. “Drunken confessions of love usually mean limits have been reached and surpassed… your fearless leader is properly sloshed…”

“That’s HIS problem.” Mammon shifted his position so he was leaning over her, looking down at her face. He took off his glasses and stared her into her eyes. “Stay, Luna. Nothing good can come of you going to check on him.”

Luna placed a hand against his chest and pushed at him gently so she had enough space to sit up. He remained close and wrapped an arm around her. Lucifer’s threats to string Mammon up in the stairwell echoed in his head: _“She must be the one to make the first move, Mammon. You are forbidden from touching her without permission. It that clear?”_

But right now he didn’t care.  
“Look… if it will make you feel any better, check in on him in a few minutes.”

Mammon pressed his forehead into her shoulder.

“I feel like I owe him though… he made sure I didn’t drown in my own vomit a few weeks ago… I should return the favour.” Luna placed a hand against the back of his head reassuringly. “I’ll just make sure he’s tucked into bed, and then I’ll come back ok… I promise.”

“Eugh… sure fine. Just be careful he can get handsy when he’s drunk. One time I caught him feelin’ up Diavolo in a corridor last year. I wish I had been able to get a photo of that… the blackmail woulda been priceless!” Mammon sat back and smirked, thinking about all the money he could have conned out of Lucifer over that photo op.

“Noted… If I’m not back in an hour, send search and rescue,” Luna teased, and gave Mammon a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Oy… don’t get sloppy with me now…” Mammon rubbed at his cheek, and watched as Luna left his room. _Why do I cave to her so easily_ he thought, _Lucifer will get his talons in her if I let her keep this up_. He sighed and got up to pour himself a drink from his personal collection of Demonus liquors; all things he had pilfered from the communal cabinet or slipped into the shopping trolly when it was his turn to cook dinner. He knew he had agreed to the terms of tolerance with the others, but if he could have it his way, Luna would be pacted to him alone. His feelings continued to grow for her, but he was too afraid she would decide to snub his affections to guide her towards him.

\---

Luna, thinking of human ways to prevent hangovers, went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water and an apple to take to Lucifer. She passed no one in the kitchen, and made her way back through the house to Lucifer’s door. Hesitantly, she knocked and called through the door to him. 

“Lucifer… Are you ok?” There was no answer, and Luna tried for the handle. The door opened into a dark room. She poked her head through the door and called out again. “It’s me… I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I brought you some water and something to eat…” She took out her DDD and used the light of the screen to navigate through the darkness. She quietly made her way to Lucifer’s coffee table and set the glass of water and the apple down before she attempted to find the drunk demon. 

Through the dim light, she could make out a Lucifer-sized shape crumpled onto the edge of his bed, she reached out to touch him, and was greeted with a gloved hand closing around her wrist, pulling her into bed. 

She squeaked in protest and dropped her phone, finding herself laying against Lucifer’s chest. 

“Luna…” Lucifer’s voice rumbled through his chest and she felt his body shake with laughter. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” She could smell the Demonus on him and she let out a sigh. 

“I’m here to help… You helped me… so I thought you might like me to hold your hair back…” She laughed nervously. “Here… let me get you some water…”

She moved to get out of bed, and fetched the pint glass and the fruit. “Drink this… and there’s an apple too.” She held them out to him in the dark, and felt him take hold of them. She could barely make out that he was sitting up, and she could hear him loudly consume the water and eat the apple.

When he was finished, he put the glass back in her hand, and she put it back on the coffee table. Lucifer had eaten the entire apple, seeds, stem and all.

“You should get into your pyjamas… if you raise the lights, I’ll get them for you,” she said softly.

Lucifer lazily waved his hand and the light rose just enough for Luna to make out the furniture. Quickly, she located her DDD and crossed the room to his wardrobe.

“Bottom drawer,” he muttered, watching her with hazy eyes and swaying a bit. He took his pyjamas from Luna when she returned to him, and began to disrobe.

Luna turned her back to him to give him privacy.

The sounds of rustling clothing crashed into her ears; a sound that normally would have been soft struck her senses as her nerves flared up. Suddenly, she felt his hands grasp at her hips and pull her into his lap. He nuzzled into her hair and breathed in her scent. 

“You’ve been spending time with Mammon today.” He noted, his tone wasn’t accusatory. 

“Isn’t that what I do most days… I have him with me at RAD all the time.” She leaned back into him, turning enough to see his face. Her tone was soft and she spoke slowly as she looked across his room through the dim light. 

“I wish I could spend that time with you,” he murmured, finding the bare skin of her neck and placing a kiss against it.

“I know you’re very busy…” She blushed, putting her hands over his as they met at her middle and held to her firmly like a seatbelt.

“I find myself thinking of you at times. Do you think of me?” He had put on a seductive tone of voice that rumbled from his vocal chords.

“Sometimes… I do worry about how hard you work… even for an immortal, you are running yourself ragged with the amount of responsibility on your plate. Can the others not pick up any of the slack?” She was legitimately worried for him, and did not like to see him so overworked. 

“Hmm?” Lucifer brought his lip to her ear and took her ear lobe gently between his teeth. The sensation sent a chill down her spine and she wriggled against him. 

“Lucifer… you’re drunk… and you aren’t listening.” Her tone shifted to chastise him for the fact that he wasn’t really listening to her.

“I have enough of my wits about me…” He murmured. “Only humans become… _ineffective_ with inebriation…” He chucked brushed her hair behind her ear so he had clearer access to her face. “Do you like this?” he inquired, blowing gently at her neck, garnering another shiver.

“I do…” she sighed and squirmed in his lap, starting to hate herself for humouring him in his inebriated state.

Lucifer’s other hand began to caress her side, no longer keeping her against him. In Infernal tongues, he spoke against her neck, expressing how much he wanted her. Luna felt her body heat up with desire, and she felt so tempted by his affections. His naked hand cupped her breast, running over her hardened nipple through her clothing.

“Oh the things I would do to you if you were mine,” he growled with want and bit at the collar of her shirt. He felt her go still and rigid and he stopped. 

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want me, Luna. I love you.” He crooned against her, pressing his forehead into her back. She shifted uncomfortably and he let her go; she left his lap to sit beside him.

Luna cupped Lucifer’s face and coaxed him to look at her. “Love and possession are not the same thing…”2 She frowned and sighed, letting her hand drop.

With Demonus-clouded judgment, Lucifer deeply kissed her and guided her to lay with her back against the mattress, and he pinned her there, supporting himself above her with one arm. His free hand caressed her face as he looked down at her. 

“I want your love, Luna.” His deep dark eyes gazed into hers as she looked up at him. Both their faces were tinged red: Luna’s with embarrassment and Lucifer’s with the Demonus in his blood stream. 

“You already have it, but I can’t let you make the decision to jump into bed with me with clouded judgement. You did me the same kindness,” She looked up at him sadly. “I’m not even sure you’ll remember this in the morning…”

He climbed off her and collapsed on his back beside her with his hands resting against his chest, letting out a sigh. 

“I must admit you are correct here… I may not remember… or I may think this a dream.” The tone in his voice highlighted his disappointment. 

“You just need some decent sleep,” She patted the side of his leg to spur him to get into bed properly. “Come-on, get under the covers and I’ll get you another glass of water.” 

Luna stood and collected Lucifer’s discarded clothes and the empty glass before going into his private en suite to put them away in his hamper in his bathroom. She returned to Lucifer’s bedside with a full glass of water and set the glass on top of his headboard. 

“Would you stay with me?” Lucifer, now tucked into bed looked up at her. 

“I don’t think that is a good idea…” She frowned. “But I’ll sit with you until you are asleep.” 

She sat down beside him and stroked his head as his eyes fell shut. She hummed soft Lullabies as he drifted off to sleep. Quietly, she left him, closing the door behind her. She made her way back to Mammon’s room and found him asleep as well. A movie was left playing on his large projector screen. She found his throw blanket and put it over him before kissing his temple before turning everything off and going to her own room to sleep alone.

\---

Luna awoke the next morning to the sound of her DDD going off with messages in the House of Lamentation’s group chat. Bleary-eyed, she started to read through the messages.

> _Lucifer: I’ve got a terrible headache, so I don’t want any of you causing any trouble for me._
> 
> _Lucifer: Understood, Mammon?_
> 
> _Mammon: Why ya gotta single me out, huh?!_
> 
> _Asmo: What’s going on here? Lucifer isn’t feeling well?!_
> 
> _Asmo: I can always nurse you back to health if you let me <3_
> 
> _Lucifer: Asmo, would you like me to ban you from talking in the chat again?_
> 
> _Asmo:_
> 
> _Belphegor: You should knock it off, Asmo. Lucifer can be even worse than Satan when he’s in a bad mood…_
> 
> _Luna: Are you hungover?_
> 
> _Lucifer: Luna._
> 
> _Lucifer: Did it not cross your mind that you’re not exactly in the position to ask that without putting yourself in danger?_

Luna rolled her eyes as the chat carried on, and she dragged herself out of bed, getting properly dressed before making her way to the kitchen.

“For an eons-old demon, he sure can be a baby sometimes,” She muttered to herself, poking her head into the refrigerator to pick out components to make a facsimile of her hangover-cure: bacon and egg breakfast sandwiches. 

She got enough out for three, as she heard Beelzebub’s growling stomach from the kitchen door. 

“A… good morning, Luna.” His deep voice rumbled alongside his stomach. 

“Morning, Beel.” She gave him a sleepy smile and quickly got to work putting together a breakfast tray for the eldest demon lord. She was still frustrated with him, and internally she was battling herself: _Why are you doing this again…_

She let out a sigh and turned to Beel who was patiently and quietly awaiting his portion. 

“Enjoy, Beel. I hope you like it.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she left with a tray in hand. She made her way through the house carefully, passing one or two questioning glances from her demonic housemates as she passed. 

Mammon stopped her on the stairs. 

“Tsch… What are ya thinking? He said not to bother him.” He gave her a reproachful look. He knew she had come back to his room last night by the fact that she had tidied up and tucked him in; but he was still sore over the missed opportunity of having her stay with him through the night. 

“It’s a peace offering…” She sighed. “Maybe he will un-ground us… but also it would be in everyone’s best interest if he wasn’t so… delicate today.” She rolled her eyes and gave him a sarcastic smile. 

Mammon nodded and let her carry on up the stairs. “I’ll pray for you,” he teased. 

“Real funny…” she looked down at him from the top of the stairs. “Thank you, Mammon… for yesterday…” her expression softened as she looked into his face; her eyes were shielded by the glare in his sunglasses. 

“Ah… don’t go tellin’ anyone…” he muttered, smiling to himself as he turned and headed toward the kitchen to get his own breakfast. As Mammon disappeared from her view, Luna turned her attention back towards Lucifer. 

At his door she took a deep breath before knocking, hoping the breakfast tray would mitigate Lucifer’s retribution for disturbing him. It took a few moments, but suddenly the door swung open violently and Lucifer’s enraged expression appeared in her view. 

“You tempt fate—” He locked eyes with her before glancing down at the tray in her hands. 

“I don’t know if demonic hangovers function like human ones… but usually you need salt, fat, and carbohydrates to get over them quickly.” She gave him an apologetic look and his expression softened as he let her into his room, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Thank you, Luna…”

Ignoring her nerves, she crossed the room and put the tray on his coffee table. “I can stay, or I can take my breakfast downstairs…” She looked over to him and watched as he shut his bedroom door. 

“No. Stay. Just… don’t talk so much.” His face was neutral, but the toll of his hangover was apparent in the redness of his eyes and the dark circles beneath them. She nodded and took a seat, pouring the coffee for both of them and starting in on her breakfast sandwich. 

Lucifer sat far from her and stared at the breakfast she had prepared for him. Her kindness never seemed to waiver where he and the others were concerned. He thought her a fool at times for showing such tender feelings for them; for giving this gentle emotional energy towards beings of evil. But then he also cherished the way she did these things for him; these kind acts that were the likes of which he rarely saw from his kinsmen. 

Slowly, he ate and drank in silence; not looking at her, even though he felt her cautious gaze on him. When Luna finished her food, he could see her relax into the back of his couch, slipping off her shoes and tucking her feet up as she balanced her coffee mug against her thigh. Luna closed her eyes and listened to the ambient noises of the house that cut through the rare moment of silence. It was a silence that wasn’t tempered with calm, only the threat of Lucifer’s wrath brought against anyone who dared to disturb him while his head ached. 

The stillness was cut by a low murmur from Lucifer. 

“Thank you for breakfast, that was delicious.” He looked over to her now and caught her placid gaze. 

“I wanted to return the favour, and to make sure you were ok…” She kept her voice low and soft so as not to trigger his headache. 

“You were here last night as well.” It wasn’t a question. His expression hardened, and it became clear that he was struggling to remember how she had looked after him. He could smell her scent on his sheets and the night clothes he was still wearing. He was both glad that they hadn’t been stronger, and disappointed hadn’t she stayed with him through the night. 

“Yes… I made sure you had some water and that you were safely tucked in bed.” 

“I’m not a child, Luna. I would have managed on my own.” He glared at her with some resentment. 

“Tsch… funny way to say thank you.” She gave him a sarcastic smile. “Plus, you shouldn’t be afraid to let someone look after you once and a while…”

He only sighed and continued to drink his coffee. When they were finished with everything, Luna rose to her feet. And started to tidy up their mess. 

“I’ll leave you to rest. I do hope you feel better soon.” She looked at him with sincere kindness, even though there was still a cloud of frustration hovering around him. 

“One thing before you leave.” He looked at her with a mildly displeased expression. “I have a message for you from Lord Diavolo.” 

Luna looked perplexed and watched as he materialised a golden envelope from the air around him and held it out for her to take. She took it slowly and turned over the shiny envelope and saw her full name written on it. She grimaced momentarily. “He could have just put ‘Luna.’” She mumbled; both she and Lucifer knew she was referring to Barbatos. 

“I believe Diavolo wanted it to be official.” Lucifer sat back and observed her facial expressions. He was not privy to contents of the letter. 

She opened the envelope, breathing the wax seal with Diavolo’s symbol on it and began to read. It was brief, but penned in expert calligraphy: 

> _Dear Miss Solveig,_
> 
> _His highness, Lord Diavolo, formally requests your presence for afternoon tea in a week’s time. Hi Majesty is aware that you have been placed under house arrest by Lord Lucifer Morningstar and here by grants you furlough should you still be serving penance at the time of the event._
> 
> _Please respond via return courier to confirm your attendance and any dietary requirements._
> 
> _On behalf of His Infernal Majesty, I offer you sincere regards.  
>  Barbatos  
>  Butler to His Majesty, Lord Diavolo._

“A bit excessive, but I suppose his goal was to be as formal as possible to compel you to let me go to a tea party.” Luna chuckled to herself and handed the invitation letter for Lucifer to examine. 

Lucifer let out a bitter laugh in spite of himself and set the letter down on the coffee table. “You should respond as soon as possible to the invitation.” He summoned a piece of stationery and a pen from his desk, and Luna watched as they floated across the room a settled onto the table infront of her. 

“Wouldn’t a text to Barbatos be more efficient?” Luna frowned. It all felt very silly to her. 

“No, you will hand-write a reply. It is only courteous.” Lucifer watched as she started to write out her reply by hand. He rarely saw her penmanship, but he found it charming. Her lettering was simple and clear; a contrast to the swirling letters from Barbatos’ hand. 

“If I may submit this response for your approval.” She gave him a dry smile and watched as he read over her short, yet polite reply. 

> _Dear Mr Barbatos,_
> 
> _Thank you for his Majesty’s invitation to tea. I am happy to accept and look forward to meeting with him next week._
> 
> _I do not have many dietary requirements, save that I am lactose intolerant, and would request some alternative to milk if it is served with the tea._
> 
> _With warm regards,  
>  Ms Luna Solveig  
>  Human Exchange Student._

Lucifer merely nodded and slipped the letter into the Envelope. There was a knock at the door, and one of Diavolo’s Little D’s stood outside, holding his hand out to accept the letter and take it away. 

“I still think it is a bit outdated…” Luna sighed. 

“Leviathan would agree with you…” Lucifer muttered, moving to get fresh clothing from his wardrobe. 

“Shall I leave you now? I’m sure you have a lot of work to get to.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Please. And would you make sure to keep the others in-line today… even if you only manage to do so by distracting them. I do need the quiet today if I am going to be productive at all.” 

Luna didn’t like being told to ‘manage’ six demons, but she nodded. “If I keep them out of trouble, will you end my house-arrest? And for Mammon and Asmo too?” She stood and gathered the breakfast tray that now only carried the evidence of their breakfast. 

“Yes… If you can manage it.” Lucifer locked eyes with her and smirked. He doubted she would be able to keep them ALL out of trouble. It was a feat he barely managed to completed himself. 

“Challenge accepted.” She smiled and gave him a smug look before leaving to clean up. She knew it was fairly difficult, but she could at least get Asmo and Mammon on-board, as long as Beel was properly fed, he would be easy to manage as well. Leviathan would probably keep to himself. It was Belphie and Satan and their pranks she would have to worry about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. _Modern Times_ , 1936, dir. Charlie Chaplin  
> 2\. I had been watching _The Haunting of Blye Manor_ When I originally wrote this scene. There is a conversation held between Jamie and Dani that really resonated with me, and I felt it fit thematically with how I was thinking about the way the demonic pacts influence MC's relationship with the brothers.
> 
> Credit to ChocoBlob on Pinterest for their collection of the Demoji stickers: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/chocoblob/obey-me-stickers/
> 
> Thank you for your patience with my posting schedule. I lost my motivation over Christmas, and I hope with this chapter I've found my groove again. I wanted this chapter to function as a transition to Luna's tea Party with Diavolo. I wanted to explore more of what MC's relationship with Diavolo and the other side characters would be like, since much of their interactions seems to happen outside the narrative or in Devilgrams. Next chapter will feature Solomon for a human-to-human chat and a bit of Simeon. 
> 
> I will most likely post the next chapter around the week of Feb. 14. I have a generic MC, one-shot piece I want to work on for the holiday, in addition to finishing off my free-commissioned pieces. 
> 
> Comments and Feedback appreciated as always. Thank you for reading!


End file.
